Thaw
by trace93
Summary: Bella and Jacob share something special, with Edward's permission. Her glimpse at what being human can truly offer.
1. Chapter 1

AN: These characters are not mine.

Spoilers: Takes place toward the end of Eclipse, in the tent.

Chars: Bella, Jacob, Edward

The muscles in Bella's jaw were sore from her teeth chattering so hard. She'd never been so cold in her life.

But now, wrapped in Jacob's arms like a steaming hot dog in a toasty bun, she could finally relax a little.

Edward was reluctant, and jealous, of the idea of Jake being a human space heater, but he wasn't ready for Bella to die. Not this way, anyway. So he bit his tongue and sat watching. He finally had to excuse himself and take a walk outside, he couldn't stand it any longer.

_Take your time Edward_, _and don't get lost,_ Jacob teased him. He shot Jake a dirty look.

_I still can't feel my fingers, _Bella said to Jake. She had shed her socks and slipped the icy soles of her feet against Jake's warm shins. At least she could wiggle her toes now.

Jake pulled her tighter, covering her clasped hands gently with his huge mitts for a moment. He then put her fingers in his mouth briefly, one hand at a time. She wrinkled her nose at first, then found it oddly comforting.

_There, Bells. Zat help?, _he whispered softly, sucking on her thumbs to warm them too. His hot breath feathered and tickled her ear.

_Mmm, yep, s'good, _she answered. She shivered against him involuntarily, luxuriating in his hot, thumping chest warming her cheek. She felt intoxicated by his heat, and, she was realizing, from his hotness.

_My god, you were really close to hypothermia, y'know Bells, _he said, and added, _And there was nothing Edward could do to save you_.

Bella sighed. _Yeah, well, being a vampire does have its disadvantages._

She twisted her head slightly, trying to look at Jacob's eyes, even though she could clearly picture his face—content, smug, satisfied that he was helping her and Edward wasn't.

Oh, and desirous.

Or maybe she was projecting. Because that's how she felt.

She'd always considered him beautiful, but lately, since he'd been shifting, he was enormous, muscular, cocky to the point of annoyance. And he was always walking around with a minimum of clothing. Not that she objected.

They lay quietly for a moment, spooning in the too-small sleeping bag. Bella was relaxed enough to nod off for a few minutes, a peaceful grin on her face. Jake's bicep made a perfect cushion.

_And I love you, too, Bells, _she felt Jake murmur, head pressed against his thorax.

_What, Jake?, _she said, shaking off sleep.

_You just said told me you loved me, that you always have, _Jacob said calmly.

_I didn't say anything, I was… oh. _She grinned sheepishly. _Crap. I was sleep-talking, wasn't I, _she said. _Busted._

_Well I already knew how you felt, but it's nice to hear, _Jake said.

She arched her back a little, pressing her hips into Jake's. She'd just meant to stretch, instead triggering a latent impulse in both of them.

Jake pressed more firmly against her, his desire now manifesting itself. He had it under control til then, but it just took a little catalyzing…

He nuzzled the lovely curve in the nape of her neck, opening his lips to caress it.

Bella shivered again, this time from lust, drawing in breath through her clenched teeth.

She twisted her head more so her lips could find Jake's.

_Bells, I don't think we should… I mean, Edward… _he whispered, doing his best to stop them from what was now coming all too naturally.

But Edward would know anyway. In fact, he already knew how Jake felt. So what was the use in trying to stop the truth?

And Bella was being more aggressive than he was at the moment.

_Jake. I don't want to … turn… without knowing what it's like. Without… um… I don't want to die a human virgin, _she spat out. _There. I said it._

_Bells, are you asking me to take your virginity? _He started giggling.

_Well, yeah, Black, that's exactly what I'm asking you. _She kissed him again to prove it.

He paused, not moving for a moment, before they heard Edward bellow outside.

Fine! Just get it over with. I don't want to deprive her of the experience of human love either, dog. And it may as well be with you.

_Did you just ask him for permission?, _Bella said in disbelief.

_Yep, _Jake smiled, as he slid his hot hands under Bella's sweater, and covered her mouth with his. _And I got it._

Wait… she panted. You'll be gentle, right Jake? I mean, you're so, uh, big… I mean tall, muscly, you know…

He smiled, blushing. _As gentle as I can possibly be, Bells. You just tell me if I'm hurting you and you want me to stop._

He didn't. Well, just a little. And she didn't.

They were free to sink deeply into one another, if only for the moment.

-/-/-/-

Afterward, Bella considered how it might be worth postponing the changeover, or figuring out a compromise.

She was still breathing hard, but she already missed the feeling of Jake uniting with her physically after being a soul mate for so long.

Their reverie was broken when Edward shouted impatiently to see if they were done.

_Oh god, what am I going to do?, _she thought. It had been so clear. Now she saw that being human had way more to offer. Jake smiled at her warmly, tenderly.

She truly felt as if her heart were split in two.

As soon as Edward saw her face, he knew this. He knew he'd made a mistake.

And Jake knew he'd gained an advantage. Cocky, sure, but with good reason.

Decision time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella didn't think much about what happened in the tent in the days that followed.

Her main concern was that Jake had gotten seriously hurt watching Leah's back, and he needed to heal. His wounds had long healed, but emotionally and strength-wise, he had a ways to go.

After a couple of week of daily visits, he finally seemed like his normal self. And Bella had those visions again. The dream.

Of two beautiful little children—theirs—running at a crazy speed toward the woods. They were undeniably Jake and Bella's. And so real.

Then she felt a pang in her lower abdomen. An ache that only deepened when she thought about Jake, her time with him, as one.

She's underestimated the pull of the physical, and very human, part of their relationship.

There was no doubt she loved Edward beyond words. And she wasn't dumb; she realized that a lot of the tension, and intrigue, sprang from having to put off consummating their love.

But what if their love paled in comparison to her human love with Jake? Could she stand eternity knowing she'd willingly given up that love for some ideal that was just an illusion?

Suddenly, eternity seemed like a very long time.

-/-/-/-

Edward was treating her differently. There was no way around it.

They'd had this conversation many times since the tent.

_Edward, it was alright. It was nice. I was cold and Jake was hot and that was the best part_, she lied. Fortunately he couldn't see her thoughts, but if Alice got close enough, she'd be screwed.

So she was keeping her distance from the Cullens, trying to block any thought of Jake that might give away her true feelings.

_But you're still intent on going ahead with the change soon…?, _he queried, his smooth forehead wrinkled with worry.

For the first time, she hesitated. _I want to consider… um… yes. I am. Yes., _she mumbled, trying to sound confident.

Edward left early that night, kissing her chastely on each cheek. The path that had once been inevitable suddenly seemed unclear.

-/-/-/-

She went to Jake's for her daily visit. He was sitting up, reading a motorcycling magazine, when she walked in.

When he saw her, his bright smile lit up the whole dark room. She felt a twinge—not pain, but some emotion more complicated and more affecting.

Then it moved up in her chest, landing thud in her heart. Love. Duh.

They'd always been physical in their own way, holding hands on the beach, her legs in his lap watching tv.

She'd never thought of it as romantic, but things were different now.

Each touch and physical connection was a signal of the deep bond they shared.

And now, one thing led to another, the means to an end, and Bella couldn't ignore the amazing pull of that end.

So when she sat next to him on his bed, and she put her hand on his leg, it was like a spark.

They both tried to ignore the building heat between them, but pretty soon it overcame them.

She lay down next to him, and he licked her face.

_Hey, I'm not a bone, Jake!, _she giggled. He did funny things like that, like when she was near-hypothermic and he sucked on her fingers.

_Sorry Bells, it's just that as a wolf, my tongue is one of my main tools._

Then he kissed her wet cheek, and kissed her softly, then more passionately.

It was late afternoon, and Bella relished the thought that she had several hours to be by Jake's side before Edward came to visit her that night. She planned to make the most of it.

She slipped out of her jeans and sweatshirt and slid under the covers with Jake, whose hot skin burned her momentarily. The polar opposite of how it felt to be with Edward, with his cold body sucking the warmth, the life from her.

For the moment, she didn't want to think about her fate. She just wanted to soak up Jake and his amazing heat and hotness and love.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: These are not my characters.**

Spoilers: takes place after the tent in _Eclipse._

Chars: Bella, Jacob, Edward

_Bella, look at me_, Edward said quietly, then more forcefully.

_You have to tell me what's going on. Ever since that night with Jacob, you haven't been the same, _he said.

Bella looked down, then up at the ceiling, then the wall counting the sockets—pretty much anywhere but Edward's glowing amber eyes. She was trying her best not to think of how she desired Jacob pretty much all the time now.

Alice mentioned that she thought you were confused, but she wouldn't say anymore than that.

_Thank god for small favors. Alice has to know by now_, thought Bella. _And if she told Edward, it'd be over_. But she knew it was only a matter of time before the truth emerged.

Bella sighed loudly, then took Edward's chilly hand, placing its back against her warm cheek.

_You know you're my first love, don't you Edward?, _she queried. _And that there'll never be a first love like ours again?_

_Of course, my dear, _he whispered. _When I met you, I finally knew what love meant. After so long._

_And if you truly love me, you'll want what's best for me, right, Edward?, _she continued.

He nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Another big sigh. _Well I discovered that I really like human love, and that, more specfically, I love love with… _

He dropped his head. _With Jacob, _he finished. _You love Jacob. _He turned to look at the panorama outside his bedroom window. He suddenly wanted to fly away, above the pine tops.

Bella knit her brow, and tears welled in her eyes. She twisted her bracelet one way, then the other, fingering the heart, then the wolf.

_You don't know how much this is killing me, Edward, and not in a good way, _she joked.

But I had this vision of me and Jake, and… and our children. Two of them, a boy and a girl. Fast runners. Beautiful. And ours.

She paused, bit her lip.

_When I cross over, I can never have children. Right?, _she asked, raising an eyebrow, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He slumped, breaking his normally perfect posture.

No. Of course not. But we could… we could "make" one, if you like. What age is ideal? Eight? Six? Because you'd have to really like the child that age, since it'd be for…

_For eternity? God, I would never do that to a child! To deprive them of the pain and agony of adolescence, anyway! _She forced a crooked smile, which erased immediately.

_And the truth is I'd been denying that besides loving you, I love Jacob. That it __**is**__ possible to love two at once, even if it's hard. But it doesn't make me love you any less, it's just… a different kind of love._

_Go on, _Edward said. _I'm all ears._

She thought hard. _You're like the most perfect person—the romantic ideal, like in some Jane Austen novel, or Wuthering Heights. God, what girl wouldn't totally want to be with you, all dashing and incredibly smart and considerate beyond comprehension?_

_So my brain wants you with all its might, and then some._

_Whereas with Jake, it's like my brain shuts off, and my human body takes over. And it makes me really happy to just be with Jake, breathe the same air, feel his warmth._

Edward pulled away.

_It's that, isn't it? He's warm. And you, you're like a cold-blooded lizard to begin with, all skinny and low blood sugar and all. He just keeps you warm_. And with that he began to laugh, wanting to believe that was all.

_Yes. Well, no. I mean… _Bella stammered. _That's part of it. The fact is, the love part, the making of the… love… the…_

Edward completed her sentence. _The sex. You liked the sex._

_No, _Bella said, taking a deep breath. _I didn't like it. I love it. _She blushed.

Edward blanched, if it was possible to go even paler.

And even after I change, it will never be like that between you and me, because first of all it will be cold, second of all you may leave holes all over my neck even if I'm already dead, and third, we can never have kids.

Edward slumped even further, lying face down on his unused bed.

_Cullen, say something, _Bella implored._ Anything. Don't punish me._

Nothing.

She began crying harder now, more confused than ever. She lay down next to him, burying her wet face in his corduroy shirt, feeling his cold radiate through the fabric.

Cold to begin with, and now the cold shoulder. Her body heaved with sobs.

He finally rolled onto his side, not looking at her directly. _I think you should go_._ Please_, he said.

Don't do this, Edward. I still love you beyond comprehension. My heart is in pain over this. Do you remember what that's like?

They lay there for a good half hour in silence, other than Bella's loud sniffles.

Finally, she spoke, thinking she had nothing to lose at that point. _What would you think if we were to work out some sort of agreement where I could be with Jacob and have our children, and then I would change?_

_Oh Bella, _he said sadly. _I knew I never should've gotten involved with you, that doing so would jeopardize your normal life. But love hit me like a tornado, and I felt I had to seize it or I'd never experience it again._

_NO! Don't say that, Edward, _she cried. _I didn't have a life before you! _

The irony is, if it hand't been for you leaving me for that year, I wouldn't have gotten so close to Jake. He saved me, you know that. I was, like, dead, spiritually. He brought me back to life.

Edward's face relaxed; in a way, he felt relieved that it was finally out. _You're right about that. It's all my fault. _

She could only stare at him, her eyes rimmed in red, her face blotchy.

_God, love, you're a mess. _She managed a hint of a smile.

Look I need to be alone, Bella. Need to think about everything. So perhaps you should go home.

She cradled his face, kissing him gently, but not passionately.

_Alright_, she said. _Tomorrow._

She got in her truck, tears still flowing steadily, as Edward kissed her through the open window.

At the end of the driveway, she stopped, wiping away tears until they finally stopped flowing.

She checked her phone. _Ordered pizza. U hungry? J._, a text said.

She dialed Jake. _I'm coming over now, _she said, heading toward La Push. _I'm starving. Oh, and we need to talk about the future._

She could feel Jake beaming over the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: These characters are not mine. Spoilers: takes place after the tent in Eclipse. Chars: Bella, Jacob, Edward**

Bella realized her truck needed new shocks as it slammed through potholes on the rough road to La Push. She would ask Jake if he was strong enough yet to change them for her.

It was when her head hit the rear view mirror that it dawned on her.

Humans valued life more because it was finite. Knowing they faced death made them appreciate every day.

Edward had long tried to convince Bella that she really didn't know what she was getting into by wanting to be changed. That it was more complicated than she knew.

She'd conveniently ignored his warnings, intoxicated by her love for him and the thought of spending eternity together.

Eternity. That suddenly seemed like a very long time. And she couldn't ignore the happiness she suddenly felt just thinking about seeing Jake in a few minutes.

-/-/-/-/-

The pizza guy was leaving as she pulled up to the house. Jake was sitting on the porch grinning, holding three pizza boxes with just his right hand.

_Bels!_ He shot his supercharged smile at her, waving energetically with his left hand. He set the pizzas down on the porch.

_God, that's such a beautiful sight_, Bella thought.

_Hungry like a wolf, Jake?, _she laughed.

_What?, _he giggled. _One half for you, two and half for me. I'm still growing._

_Yep, _she thought. _Growing into one gorgeous hunk._

He happened to be clothed at the moment. He wore a cream waffle-knit henley that clung to his muscles, and cheap sweatpants.

He had to buy them in bulk now since he shredded them with regularity.

His spiky black hair contrasted with his ruddy brown skin, which set off his dazzling choppers.

He practically hauled her out of her truck as she opened the door, he was so excited to see her.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her strongly, rubbing his nose against her hair.

Another funny, but sweet, behavior that came from being a wolf.

Then he froze momentarily.

_What, Jake?, _Bella asked. She'd enjoyed being nuzzled.

_You were with him just now, weren't you?, _he said solemnly, inspecting her eyes and wrinkling his nose. _No offense, but you smell._

_And god, look at you, your face is all splotchy and your eyes are red. _

She dropped her chin, taking his hands.

Yeah. Actually, we kind of had an argument. Look, Jake, can we go eat? I'm starving. Then I'll tell you all about it.

They sat on the courch and dug into the pizza. Jake had ordered one pepperoni, one mushroom, and one sausage and pepper, and all with extra fresh garlic. He realized the symbolism, but heck, he just happened to like garlic.

For every slice Bella ate, Jake ate a whole pie.

She laughed. _Hungry like a wolf, but you eat like a pig!_

He grinned, licked his lips, leaned close to her and put his hand on her knee.

Okay, Swan. What's up.

She heaved a big sigh.

_Oh wait, first I have to tell you about a dream I had, _Jake said. _This is gonna sound weird, but we were running in the woods. And there were these two little…._

_Kids, _she interrupted. _A boy and a girl. Both really fast. He was wearing a red jacket and she had on a white polarfleece._

He stopped, looked at her. _Yeah, _he said. _How'd you know?_

Jake. Those are our kids. That's the vision I keep having.

He just stared at her, his dark eyes signalling confusion, happiness, and sadness, in rapid succession.

Wow. Yeah, she looked like you, and he looked like me, poor thing.

It was definitely weird that they were both having this vision now, but it could only mean one thing. Destiny.

_We both had garlic, right?, _he smirked. He leaned to kiss her gently, sinking more deeply into it.

She turned to face him, sticking a bent knee between him and the cushion. He lay his arm on her thigh, spreading his huge hand over it.

_Jake, I want to be with you, _she blurted out.

_I know_, he said. _Who doesn't?_ She punched his bicep, which never gave as much as she expected.

He shook his head in confusion. _But what about Edward? What about your future as a blood sucker? _

She grimaced, hating that term. _Well, I still have feelings for him, but I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. And I have to be honest, I'm just absurdly happy when I'm with you, and every time he and I are together, we fight now._

_And that vision, of our children… Jake, I want those children. Our kids. I want to have that very human experience, love them, raise them… and make them, with you, _she blushed.

He didn't say anything, he just lowered her onto the couch slowly but firmly, curling his big body around her back, like they often did nowadays.

He hugged her in as tight as he dared, but he had to be careful with his strength.

She felt his body heaving, and she knew he was crying. She turned to face him, and all she could do was kiss him with all her heart. Their lips melted together.

_Can we start now Bels? Making them?, _he whispered, pulling off his henley, unzipping her hoodie.

_God. Please. Yes, _she murmured.

She finally realized nothing in the world satisfied her more than to see Jake happy.

Well, one thing gave her more satisfaction, and they were working on it. He folded her into his chest, his hot skin silken against her cheek.

She was home.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: These characters are not mine. Spoilers: takes place after the tent in Eclipse. Chars: Bella, Jacob, Edward

In the next days, Bella spent more and more time with Jake, and less with Edward.

It wasn't really a conscious decision on her part – it just happened.

And, she reasoned, if there were still the fraction of a chance that she'd be changing, she'd better soak up as much human life as she could.

The awkwardness she felt with Edward reminded her of when they first had classes together, and he was odd, silent, and elusive. But there wasn't anything she could do to change it.

-/-/-/-

One day, in La Push, she and Jake went for a walk. They headed toward the beach, through the clearing and down a trail for about half a mile.

Bella was chasing Jake, who had snatched her hat off playfully, and being the klutz she was, fell sprawling on her front, cutting her arm on a rock.

_That was a ploy to get me to take off my shirt, wasn't it, _Jake prodded as he inspected her arm, remembering the time she crashed her motorbike and he'd mopped her bleeding head with his t-shirt.

She had teased him mercilessly about how he looked like some sort of romance novel cover when he'd done that. Not that she minded.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, then bit her lip. _How'd you know, Black?, _she laughed.

There was no denying that he looked incredible out of his clothes. Not that she couldn't get him undressed anytime she wanted, now that they'd become so close.

Just as he was handing a bandanna he'd tucked in his waistband, a sharp cold breeze engulfed them.

Jake's head snapped up, his nose working.

In a split second, he phased into a wolf, twisting in the air as he launched himself at something Bella couldn't even see. As his sweatpants landed in shreds around her, she recognized his foe.

Jasper.

He never could resist Bella's blood, and here he was, tempted once more, but now separated from her by a huge, snarling wolf.

Jake hissed and growled, teeth gnashing, hackles up.

_Jake! Wait! It's Jasper, Alice's mate! Don't!, _she screamed, wrapping the bandanna around her cut arm, covering the blood.

Even though Jake couldn't speak in his wolf form, she knew him well enough to read his eyes – he was ready to kill Jasper, but he knew he needed to listen to her, reluctantly.

He relaxed a little, still wary, teeth bared.

_Jasper!, _she cried. _How could you do this, again? And where'd you come from?_

Jasper eased out of his ready-to-attack stance, shaking his head like he'd just snapped out of a spell.

_God, Bella,_ Jasper said._ I am so sorry. I happened to be on a walkabout, feeding, about a mile away, and the scent… you know I'm a sucker for your aroma, no pun intended._

_I need to go, _he said, backing up and turning, _but believe me when I say I am so sorry, and that I would never hurt you, dear. God, I hope Edward forgives me. _He fled in a blur.

She dropped her head into her hands, sobbing.

Jake could only drop his furry head and nudge her, pawing the ground, licking her face.

With his body language, he implored her to look into his glowing eyes. They said, _and you'd consider changing into one of them?_

She wiped her tears with his scarf, smiling slightly, ignoring his ribbing. _Guess you came prepared this time, huh, Jake. No t-shirt strip. Darn._

If a wolf could smile, Jake did. Definitely with his bright eyes, his perked-up, swivelling ears.

_I'm here. And you're mine, _he conveyed.

She hugged him, rubbing her temple in his ruddy fur. _Wow, you're pretty soft. For some reason I thought your fur'd be really coarse. _She stroked the even softer, shaggy fur on his chest.

He stood on his fours, flicking his head toward his back.

_What? Get on you?, _Bella asked.

He nodded, the huge hump on his back sticking proudly in the air.

He bent his legs so she could jump on, lacing her arms around his thick neck.

_I'm hanging on_, she said, reading his mind.

He began to walk, accelerating only to a trot. He didn't want to hurt her or freak her out any more.

She nuzzled the top of his head, between his tufted ears, holding as tight as she could. _This is so weird, and yet it's so right, _she whispered.

They got to the beach and he sat down, easing her off his back gently.

He lay down in the soft sand and crossed his paws. She lay down beside him, resting her head on his side.

They lay like that for awhile before Jake freed himself and trotted behind a rock.

He emerged a moment later, in human form, naked. He made no effort to cover himself, looking completely at ease in the buff.

But Bella blushed. She drank in his muscles, his simple but overpowering beauty.

_Hey Bells, could I borrow your jacket, just to get back to the house? _He seemed to enjoy showing off to her.

She shook her head. _Nope. Birthday suit for you, Jake, _she giggled. _I like you that way_, she murmured.

He pulled her to her feet, wrapping her in his thick arms.

_Alright. Birthday suit it is. Believe me, I'm not cold, he said, moving close to her._

He cradled her face with his hands. _You could understand me when I was a wolf, huh?, _he asked.

She nodded, and he grinned. _Because we need to be able to understand one another no matter what_, he sighed.

Then his eyes steeled. _I hate those bloodsuckers, _he spat. _You say they're your friends, and then one tries to make a meal of you—again!_

He was right. It was no way to live. She was already pretty much committed to staying human, to be with Jake and carry out their destiny, having kids. But as long as the Cullens were around, she'd be in danger.

And where had Edward been when she needed him just now? He probably knew she was with Jake and so he was relieved of protecting her.

But it made her very sad, nonetheless.

Then Jake gathered her up again in his embrace, pulling her face in for a deep kiss. She smoothed her hands around his back, dropping them til they hit the curve of his butt, where they lingered before dipping another inch or two.

He kissed her tenderly and pulled away, removing her jacket from her shoulders, and wrapped it around his waist so the opening was on the side.

His face flushed. If we keep that up, I won't be decent, he said under his breath. She grinned.

He picked her up to carry her back to the house, and she dropped her head against his shoulder. At peace, for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: these characters are not mine.**

Bella had pretty much decided to stay human, stay with Jake.

She had never been happier, but she also felt a sadness that seemed to deepen each day. More a regret at having lost something precious.

Like she was handcuffed to two poles pulling her in opposite directions.

Edward only came by every other day for a visit, and not after hours as he had been in the habit of.

It made her realize how fragile love was. One day, it could move mountains, change lives. Then with a slight shift, it began to move away, suddenly unstoppable.

And yet now she felt love most strongly around Jake. They had a physical bond now that was full of comfort, thrills, and the promise of a family.

And, he was hot. Period.

Aside from when he was first becoming a werewolf and had kept away from her, she only knew him to be honest, loyal, and caring.

He'd prevented Jasper's fangs from plunging into her neck. But she had to remind herself that another time, he'd saved her from Paul, one of his own pack.

And that Emily, had been seriously scarred by her mate, Sam, who hadn't managed to control himself in her presence.

She knew Jake wasn't capable of injuring her when he was cognizant of his actions.

There was the slight chance, though, that he could hurt her in a similar way as Sam had Emily. Or was there?

-/-/-/-

She'd become friends with Emily since their house had become the de facto mess hall for the guys. And they were hungry all the time.

Bella calculated that they spent about 18% of their days just eating. Seriously.

One day, while the pack was off hunting down the trace of an unfamiliar, potentially vamp scent, she was helping Emily prep some stuff for a batch of stew to be cooked in a pot so huge that she could practically fit into it.

_Can I ask you something a little strange, Emily?_

_Of course, honey. Hand me those onions._

_Do you think that what Sam did to you—she gestured to Emily's scars—could ever happen to me? _

Emily set down the knife she was holding and wiped her hands on a towel.

She took a deep breath. _You and Jake have become so close lately, even closer than most best friends are_, she said, winking at Bella. _I mean, wolves do make amazingly handsome men, don't they?_

Bella grinned coyly.

So I was waiting for you to ask me that. And honestly… no, I don't think he'll ever do that to you.

Sam was the first one to resume shifting after the Cullens moved to town. So it was all very new again, after so many years of dormancy.

_He nearly lost his mind in the first stages, at first not sharing any of the details with elders who knew about it. He thought he was sick, and you know men—they have to be half-dead to seek help._

_His first full shift happened on a night with—don't laugh—a full moon. There were some gunshots not far away, and then a scent… kind of like today, when the guys went to hunt down an odd smell… but much stronger._

_We were sitting on the porch after dinner; Sam had his arm around me. Then something darted across the field really fast, so fast I couldn't identify it, even with the bright moonlight._

_Before I knew it, before HE knew it, Sam had shifted for the first time. That time, it was pure reflex._

_In the process, he clawed my face before tearing off and chasing what turned out to be a fawn. Some hunters had shot the poor thing's mother. They'd been using this horrible fake scent._

_I know that stuff, _Bella said_. We stock it at the sporting goods store where I worked. _

_Well apparently, it smells more like vampires than deer in heat. _They laughed.

_Anyway, I knew I couldn't call 911, or go to the hospital, because they'd start a big search, a hunt, for Sam. I felt like a convict. So I dressed my own wounds as best I could until Sam returned, in human form, to help me. If I'd have gone to the hospital, my scars wouldn't be nearly this bad._

_I'm telling you Bella, I've never seen him like that. He beat himself up for weeks. He loves me, for sure, but there's also this huge guilt that will never be erased._

_My point is that now that many of the tribe shift regularly, they can control it much better. They feel it coming on and take the necessary measures._

She turned to Bella and took her hands.

_And honey? Jacob is the sweetest, most polite wolf you'll ever meet. _She hugged Bella to her. _And he loves you more than you could ever imagine. He always has._

Bella nodded and started tearing up. Just then, Jake came in the front door, beaming.

_Bells! _He ran over and did his usual puppy dog thing, picking her up in a bear hug and kissing her sloppily several times. _What's wrong, Bells?, _he asked, frowning.

_Onions, _she muttered, blushing.

The other guys tumbled in after him, their massive bodies filling up the room immediately.

Jake carried her to the screened porch out back, laying her down on the wicker loveseat, kissing her softly.

_Did you find it, whatever it was? _Bella asked.

Jake shook his head. _Nah, the scent trail tapered off about six miles away. Over the border. Not our turf._

_He smiled. I got something for you though. Shut your eyes._ He put something in her hand.

Okay, open 'em.

She looked into her hand at a dove gray, circular object, with a slight spiral dome.

A ring.

_Omigod, _Bella whispered. _It's beautiful._

_It's a moon shell that got eroded into this ring shape, _Jake said. _Found it on the rocky part of the beach._

She slipped it on her index finger, but it was too small. Oddly, the only finger it really fit was her ring finger.

_I knew it, _Jake said cockily. _I said that if it fit your ring finger, it'd be a sign. _He gave her the sweetest, brightest smile.

He looked serious all of a sudden. And the ring may not last forever, but my love for you certainly will.

They both started laughing because it sounded like a Hallmark greeting.

You know, Black, you just may be right about that. Because you cared enough to send the very best.

She pulled him in for a deep kiss just as Emily called her name.

_Hold that thought, Jake. Onions are calling me, _she giggled, dragging him by his hand into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

Bella walked by the display of canned deer scents. She uncapped one, spritzed it into the air, and smelled it. _Whoa, it does smell a bit like some of the vampires who spent a good deal of time in the woods_, she thought.

She went to restock golf balls in the front of the store when Mike interrupted her.

_Hey, Bella. I just wanted to thank you again for filling in._

_It's cool, Mike. I appreciate the call, _she replied. _Just finishing up these shelves before I clock out._

She had given up her official shift after graduation, but liked to fill in every now and then when they needed her, make a little money.

And it took her mind off of all the turmoil in her personal life, that had suddenly taken on the epic drama of an opera.

She returned to the task at hand, making sure the stacks of boxes were aligned perfectly, with the price tags facing out.

Out the window she noticed a quick-moving shadow flash by. A moment later, it darted by again.

_What…? Edward?, _she whispered.

Sure enough, he came in the store, acting very self-conscious, the way he always did around lots of people. And he looked more miserable than usual.

Since they'd grown apart somewhat, his tortured beauty looked more tortured than beautiful.

She hadn't seen him in several days, postponing as long as possible the conversation she knew they had to have.

He moved close to her so he could whisper.

_I can't go on like this, Bella. _His red lips pulled down at the corners. _You didn't return my last two calls, so I stopped by the house and Charlie said you were working._

She folded her arms tight around herself, looking right, left, anywhere but Edward's amber eyes.

Then she looked at her watch. Jake was supposed to meet her in 10 minutes when her shift ended, then go for pizza and a movie—Fantastic Mr. Fox, which they both really wanted to see since they'd developed a running joke along the lines of Fantastic Mr. Wolf.

_Look Edward, I have to be honest. Ever since that last time Jasper showed his bloodlust for me, and Jake was there for me but you weren't, I sort of feel like I can't be safe outside of town. _

He frowned.

_Unless I'm with Jake_, she continued, which made his bloodless skin fade even more pale.

_I… I should've been there for you, Bella_, he stammered. _But I was in the heat of a chase, which ultimately turned out to be damned futile. _

_And Jasper unfortunately finds your scent irresistible. He's still quite young… _Edward trailed off.

_Well I fear to think of what might happen the third time he finds me irresistible, _Bella said.

Edward took a deep breath. _Well let me change you then. That way, if you're one of us, he won't be tempted. And we'll have eternity together._

It was Bella's turn to frown. Eternity once sounded so romantic, but it had begun to sound… interminable.

She bit her lip, pulling her arms in tighter. _I don't know, Edward, _she whispered.

_What don't you know, Bella?, _he asked.

_Anything. I don't know if I want to change anymore, I don't even know how I feel about us any longer, _she continued.

_And I want to have children, of my own_. Edward had mentioned the possibility of changing a human child, but that made her sick to think about. It also made her question her own decision to change when she thought about someone else in that situation.

Jake pulled up on his motorcycle, unfolded the kickstand, pulled off his helmet. He flashed a smile and waved at Bella, then frowned when he saw Edward.

His leather jacket strained over his still-growing muscles, she noticed as he dismounted and strode into the shop.

_Well hello, Edward. Doing a little golf ball shopping?, _Jake said sarcastically, smirking.

_Hello, dog. Just having a little talk with Bella, if you don't mind._

_Sure, we're on neutral turf, so it's your right. I'll just wander around while you finish up. _He strolled away.

_With Jake, _Bella blurted.

_What?, _Edward asked.

_I want children with Jake, _she said firmly. _It's in the visions I keep having. His too, _she added.

Edward said nothing, just took a slow step backward, and glided out the door to his car.

Oddly, Bella felt little of the angst she'd anticipated from this conversation as she watched him burn rubber leaving the lot.

There was still the "Jasper conversation" that she knew she'd have to have with the Cullens. How could she ever feel safe with Jasper on his constant walkabouts?

Just then, she felt Jake's hands slide around her waist from behind and pull her into his incredibly warm, big body.

He nuzzled her neck, his warm breath tickling her.

_Jake. If I'm always with Jake, I'm always safe_, she thought.

She turned around in his arms, returning the hug, kissing him voraciously.

_Are you ready for Mr. Fox, Mr. Wolf?, s_he grinned.

_Yeah, but this time, you hold my hand, _he joked.

They kissed again, softly, sweetly. _Always_, she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: these characters are not mine.**

The last time Bella had gone to the movies with Jake, Mike had come too. She'd sat between the two boys who each laid an open hand on her armrests, like baited hooks trying to catch a nice fat fish.

She wasn't the least bit moved to take Mike's hand, but the heat radiating from Jake's hand was tempting her.

When Mike got sick and they went to the lobby to wait, when Jake held her hand, at first she didn't pull away because it felt organic. Then she thought about it for a second, thought about Edward, and let go. But she didn't want to.

So now, as they watched Fantastic Mr. Fox, she relaxed into the situation, relishing Jake's heat.

And it was Bella who slipped her arm under Jake's massive bicep, lacing her small fingers through his sausage-like digits.

He moved their clasped hands onto Bella's thigh, slowly sliding it to the inner part, feeling the heat build.

She dropped her head against his shoulder, and he nuzzled her head with his.

He lifted her chin so he could kiss her sweetly, look into her eyes, and kiss her once more before they snuggled together so there was as little space between them as possible.

She breathed deeply, smiling to herself at how content she felt.

Jake, of course, was happy as a clam.

Although he squirmed uncomfortably when Mr. Fox lost his tail.

_Ouch, that's gotta hurt_, Jake whispered, wincing. Clearly parting with a beautiful bushy tail was something Jake could relate to.

But they both laughed loudly watching the fox clan digging their tunnels.

As they left the theater, Bella took Jake's hand to walk to her truck.

Jake took Bella in his arms and leaned her back against the passenger door, trapping her between his arms.

_That was really fun, Bells_, he said, his mouth right beside her ear. _Much better than the last movie we saw._

She hooked her hands over his tree limb-like arms, then pulled him in by the waist.

He took her head in his palms and kissed her sweetly, once, twice, three times.

They were so in tune that their body language spoke volumes. _I love you, Jacob Black_, Bella's hands said as they slipped into the back of his waistband.

He spread his broad hands so they covered her back. They said, _I can't believe you're mine, Bella Swan, but you are._

Then he whispered something in Quileute. _Kwop kilawtley_.

She smiled. She'd finally learned what that meant. _Yes. I'm here, always, Jake. I'm yours._

As they moved to get in the truck, Alice drove up too fast, as always, in the big black Mercedes, shining like a still pond.

_Alice!,_ Bella shouted. Mixed emotions flitted across her face. Excitement at seeing Alice, then concern that something was wrong .

_Sweetie, we need to talk_, Alice said through the rolled-down window. She looked serious. She parked and got out.

_Carlisle says we're moving. Soon. Probably Oregon somewhere._

Alice hesitated.

_Except Edward. _

_Where's he going?, _Bella said hesitantly.

Alice frowned. _Italy._

Bella turned pale and inhaled sharply. _Volturi?_

Alice nodded.

Bella turned into Jake's body to seek comfort. He folded her in and kissed her head as she sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: These characters do not belong to me.**

_When?!, _Bellla cried to Alice. _When's Edward leaving? And when are you leaving?, _she said with panic in her voice, as Jake held her shoulders to keep her stable.

_We're leaving next week for Oregon, honey, _Alice said. _Edward seems to want to leave as soon as possible. In fact he may be packing his things as we speak._

Alice came closer to Bella, taking her hands, then pulling her into a hug.

_You know it's probably best for everyone, dear. There's been so much trouble since we arrived, and Forks is just too small for so much drama. As Jacob can attest… _she trailed off, glancing at Jake's eyes, burning like coals ready for grilling.

Vamps, even Alice, had that effect on him.

Alice's cell rang. She checked the number and pulled it to her ear.

_Edward, _she said, listening, then frowning. _How is that possible? Didn't you take all precautions?, _she said impatiently.

_Well, I can be there in about 45 minutes. She's here with me. I will bring her, _she said hastily, ringing off.

_Damn it, I can't believe this. This could ruin everything, _Alice muttered.

_What is it, Alice?, _Bella said, worriedly.

_The TSA is holding Edward at Seattle International, _she said. _He was trying to board the first flight to Italy, and they pulled him out of the security line for a random check. Found some wooden, um, implements that they found mysterious. It's ridiculous, _she snapped.

Bella shook her head in disbelief, both because she couldn't believe how swiftly her once unbreakable bond with Edward dissolved, and that the Cullen clan could be in danger because of his carelessness.

_So what now?, _she asked Alice, as Jake stood behind her, concerned as well.

_I go to the airport and do some sweet talk on his behalf, _Alice replied. _Get in. We may need you to call in a favor from Charlie. Jacob, you may as well come along, keep Bella calm._

The Mercedes' tires burned smoke as Alice floored it.

Bella was riding shotgun and twisted around to glance at Jake in the back, showing him crossed fingers. He grinned. He'd heard her call Alice "Leadfoot" in jest. Now he saw what she meant.

As they got to the terminal, wheels squealing as she braked hard, Alice barely put the car in park before thowing open the door.

_Jacob, be a darling and park the car. Bella and I need to hurry, _she said politely, running around and grabbing Bella's hand as she began running inside.

A security officer put his arm up, blocking their entry. _Young ladies, where are you going in such a hurry?, _he said slowly.

_Oh, officer, my brother is being held by the TSA, and I need to find him urgently_, Alice said breathlessly.

_You must be Miss Cullen then, _he said. _They're expecting you. Head toward Gate 16 and you'll see a stainless door, unmarked, right before you get to the security station._

Alice started that way, but Bella paused to say something more to the officer. _There'll be someone looking for us, she said. Could you point the way, please?_

_Certainly miss. What's she look like?, _he asked.

_He. Big. HUGE. Black hair. Plaid shirt, _she said rapidly.

She caught up with Alice, and they found the door. She'd barely knocked on it when it opened slowly.

_Purpose?, _the officer said brusquely.

_Edward Cullen, _Alice said. _I'm his sister, and she's… a friend, _pointing to Bella, giving her a rueful smile.

_Need to see some ID, ladies, _he said.

Alice pulled hers out, but Bella searched her pockets. Oh no, she said. She'd forgotten that she was wearing Jake's hoodie. Her wallet was in her jacket in her truck.

She began muttering to herself. _How stupid can you be, Swan… idiot… dammit. _She tossed her hands up, running them through her hair. _Rrrrrr, _she growled.

_Sorry, miss. You'll have to leave. _He grabbed her arm and was leading her to the door when there was a rap on the door and Jake's voice.

_Bells? Alice? Hello?, _he yelled.

The officer opened the door. _Who's this, now?, _he said irritatedly.

_My friend, Jacob, _Bella stuttered. _He's one of Edward's fr…. He knows Edward too, _she corrected herself.

_ID, sir,_ he commanded Jake, who handed him his license.

_Black, from La Push, huh? You know Billy? We went to school together, _he said.

_Sure, my dad, _Jake said, then he realized Bella was being escorted out. _There a problem here?_

_Oh, no Mr. Black, _the officer said, releasing his tight grip on Bella's arm. She massaged it. _Ow, _she mouthed.

The officer retreated behind the screen again for a few minutes, then re-emerged escorting Edward, whose hands were tied with a plastic cuff. He looked haggard.

_Edward_!, Bella and Alice gasped simultaneously.

Alice spoke. _May I ask why you're holding my brother?_

The officer picked up a form. _Attempting to carry mysterious objects onto the plane. And insubordination. _Edward rolled his eyes.

_Objects?, _Alice said. _Such as…?_

_An object that could be used to stab someone, the officer answered. Like a shiv_. He held up a Ziploc bag with a flat white item inside.

Jake giggled. _Edward? A shiv?, _he whispered to Bella. She elbowed him to shush.

_I believe that object to which you refer is simply a letter opener, _Alice said. She pointed to the top. _This is a gargoyle, which is on our family's crest. One of our brothers made these for whole family, from horn._

_Well… it's still potentially dangerous, _the man said. _And then there's this… _He produced a small wooden box with and inlaid design. _Something inside it rattles, but it doesn't open._

Edward dropped his head. _No_, he whispered. _I can't open it. You don't understand, _he trailed off.

_Well, sir, if you don't open it, you don't leave the country._

Edward sighed heavily. _If you'd be kind enough to uncuff me, then I will. _The officer clipped the plastic cuff with some cutters.

_It's a secret box, _Edward explained. _You have to slide these panels this way, and push this down here. _

It popped open. Inside was a ring bearing a diamond-shaped heart.

He looked sadly at Bella, whose mouth formed a perfect "o".


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

_I was going to find Vesuvius and throw it in, just like Frodo_, Edward mumbled.

He held the ring up, letting the flourescent light twinkle off its brilliant facets.

_It was made from my grandmother's heirloom pendant. The diamond was cut to her specific wishes by the jeweller to Henry the 8__th__._

_And it was to be yours, Bella_, he sighed_._

Bella found the will to clamp her mouth shut, finally, after gaping at the rock.

They'd discussed marriage, of course, but the ring was a physical manifestation of what might have been. Something dazzling, eternal, epic.

Jake cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. He shifted his weight from boot to boot, plunging his hands deeper into his jeans pockets.

_Oh, now it's a bit gaudy for little Bells, Edward, that's plain to see, _Alice joked. _Her style is more simple. Now me, I got my taste from Grandmother, _she laughed, tossing her fuschia silk scarf over her shoulder.

_You __**are **__wearing my hoodie, Bells, _Jake whispered, to emphasize Alice's point.

She looked down. The grey, fleece-lined sweatshirt, spotted with motor grease, was hanging down below Bella's butt, and the sleeves dangled four inches past her fingertips.

She started to giggle at the absurdity of the situation, covering her mouth.

It grew into a full-fledged uncontrollable laugh, the kind that you just can't stop, no matter what. It infected Jake, who muffled a laugh.

The TSA man, confused, looked at everyone. _Is there something going on here that I should know about?, _he said.

Tears were now streaming down Bella's cheeks from the laughter. _'Scuse me, _she choked out, running to the door. _I'll be outsi… _Jake ran after her, shrugging to the others.

After a minutes more of irrepressible laughter, she calmed down.

_Jesus, that was embarassing, _she said.

_And kinda funny, you gotta admit, _Jake added. _You okay?_

_Oh, other than going around wrecking peoples' lives, I'm just peachy_, she said, her face now somber.

_I mean, how could I do that to Edward? What's worse, that's twice now that an immortal has tried to make himself mortal over me. I am so totally not worth it, _she said softly.

Jake gathered her in his arms. _C'mere, Bells, _he whispered, pulling her head against his shoulder and nuzzling her with his nose. He hugged her tight for a moment, his warmth spreading across where they met.

He could feel her imperceptibly sobbing.

_Hey, hey, kid… _he pulled away a bit and lifted her chin up to look in her eyes. _You are so worth it, Bells. You are this amazing person and you just don't realize it. Even when you're mopey and bratty, there's something so incredible in there…_

He kissed her forehead, catching her eyes with his, then kissed her lips slowly and stroked her hair.

The door opened and Alice came out. _They've decided he's no threat to national security, but now there's not another flight open for a couple days. So he's coming home til then._

Edward emerged from the room, moving as if in a trance. His eyes passed slowly over Jake, then Alice, and rested on Bella, finally. They glistened with sadness and lethargy.

Bella suddenly felt faint. She realized the implications of her every move. And yet she felt she had to live her life as she wanted to, not how others did.

And she suddenly felt very uncomfortable next to Jake with Edward there. So she walked ahead, dragging Alice with her, leaving the boys to walk behind them.

Jake took the initiative. _Listen, Edward, I'm really sorry about the way things have turned out. Sorry for you._

Edward looked at him darkly. _I must've been out of my mind to let you two be together in the tent that day_, he snapped.

_I think it was only a matter of time before Bells and I got together_, Jake said quietly. _We've been friends for a really long time, and there was always something special about it. That just proved it._

They got in the Mercedes, the boys shunted awkardly in the back seat. But before Alice got going, Bella stopped her and got out, opening the rear door.

_Jake, could you ride shotgun?, _she said. She looked at him pleadingly, and he nodded reluctantly.

Edward, looking completely miserable, stared out the window.

She was aware that Alice and Jake could hear every word she said.

_That ring… it's so beautiful_, she began.

_Well it ought to be, I've had the jeweler working on it for months now, _Edward said.

_Now it's nothing but volcano food_, he added. She bit her lip and crooked her finger by her mouth, squelching an _oh._

She took his cold hand. _Please don't go to Italy, Edward_, she said.

He jutted his chin and said nothing.

_Bella, please don't. Don't talk about this here, _he implored her. He was nothing if not private, and it galled him that Jake was there listening.

She motioned to Jacob. _Whatever I tell you Jake will eventually know anyway, _she said. _I'm just so emotionally spent over this that I think it's about time we just be open about it_.

_Well that's not how I am_, Edward snapped. _Maybe it's an indication that we were never meant to be together after all, if you can't even honor my dignity_.

She pulled her hand away. They rode in silence back to Forks. Alice dropped them off at her truck, still parked by the movie theater. It was well past midnight, but it felt like days had passed since they'd seen Fantastic Mr. Fox.

She managed to pull Edward aside as he was switching seats. _We __**will **__talk tomorrow, in person_, she whispered. _We can't leave it like this_.

As Alice drove away, Edward gave her a look that chilled her heart. It was a mix of regret, sorrow, and love.

As they got in her truck, Jake looked worried. He could sense her confusion, and the responsibility she felt for Edward's fate now.

All he could do was pull her close in his arms and kiss her temple, but he could feel her indifference at that moment.

A restless sleep lay ahead for her that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

Bella asked Edward to come to her house the next day to talk things over, provided it was overcast enough, which it was.

Charlie had plans to go fishing, so she had at least a couple of hours without having to worry about him overhearing.

The only catch was that Jake was so protective of Bella that he insisted on being there. If not in the room, then outside, should she need him. Now, he never wanted to leave her side unless Charlie was home, at least.

Edward arrived just as Bella was finishing cleaning up the breakfast dishes. She hadn't eaten much lately, and was starving that morning, so she'd scrambled some eggs and fried up some bacon for herself and Jake, who'd arrived a little earlier.

Edward wrinkled his nose as he entered the house. Since he didn't eat regular food, he had no fond association of food smells, even for what was Bella's favorite meal. Likewise, Jake wrinkled his nose at the smell of Edward.

_Good morning, Bella. Jacob_, he said in his typical formal tone. _Sleep alright?, _he asked of Bells.

_Well, no, but thanks for asking. G'morning_, she mumbled.

_And how'd you sleep, Edward?, _Jake asked. _Oh, that's right, you don't. Sorry, forgot for a minute._

He wasn't trying to tease Edward, but he did feel a little giddy at pointing up the basic differences between vamps and humans.

Not that he was normal, either. Since he began shifting, Jacob slept a few hours, then woke and got up, got some water, went back to sleep for a bit. Napped during the day at some point, maybe even twice.

Bella gave Jake a dirty look. _Jake, would you go out on the porch now, please?, _she asked him.

_That's right, dog, go to the porch, where you belong, _Edward hissed, also teasing, but half serious.

Jake mock bared his canines at them, slamming the door behind him.

_So. Here we are, _Bella said. _Tell me what your plans are._

Edward folded his arms, the dim light glinting off his cheekbones, eyes glowering like fading embers.

_I was headed to Mt. Vesuvius to destroy this, as I told you, _he said, plucking the ring from his pocket.

And then I was planning to go to the Volturi again. I hadn't decided whether to provoke them into destroying me, or simply ask to join their fold.

She nodded, trying to process what he was saying.

Bella, would you do me a favor and try on the ring? A lot of work really did go into its fabrication.

_And I'd just like to see it on your beautiful finger. _He held it up.

She'd been surprised at how quickly her feelings for him had faded. She once thought, not long ago, that she could never feel anything but unbridled, limitless love for him, for eternity.

Then she and Jake had gotten serious, and her heart flipped. And yet at that moment, something warmed in her toward Edward, something that seemed ever-present, if dormant.

She held up her left hand hesitantly. Edward slipped on the ring, which was twice as cold as platinum would be before being chilled by a vampire's iciness.

She shivered as the ring began warming to her body temperature, wishing Jake were there to be her personal oven. He really came in handy at times.

As she looked at the heart-shaped diamond, she noticed a red glimmer at its center. Mesmerized, she couldn't look away.

_Ah, yes, the glow. Boleyn's Blaze, it's called. Henry the 8__th__ had his court search the castle's trove for a stone that had a particular flaw so that it appears to glow red in certain light. He used it as the final lure to get her to marry him. _

And I, alas, was hoping it would do the same thing for you. Because…

He turned away, biting his lip.

Because why?, Bella prodded.

Because my love for you surpasses what Henry felt for Anne, he finished.

He dropped his head. He couldn't look at Bella, it was too painful at that moment.

Bella didn't know what to say. Here she was, just a kid, and yet Edward was implying that his love for her was greater than one of history's epic romances.

The memory of that feeling suddenly crept back into her mind. She shook her head, squinched her face in confusion. Then she remembered her history.

_But didn't he behead Anne, accusing her of adultery? After she bore him a child? _Bella asked.

Well, yes, but that was later on. I'm not saying he was a stand-up guy, Bella. But he did know how to woo his ladies.

She looked at the ring again. It was the closest to eternal she'd ever been. She wondered who else had been affected by this amulet of passion. His grandmother…

But it really did look odd on her finger. It suddenly represented some kind of artificial, trumped-up relationship that she could never live up to. She fingered the bracelet she wore with dual charms, the tiny wooden wolf, and the crystal heart, which had unfortunately chipped while she was doing housework.

She slid off the ring, placing it on the table, and made the motions to get a glass of water so she wouldn't have to look at Edward.

_Bella, you know you could come with me to Italy. TheVolturi think highly of you, since you have gifts. I've never seen Jane put in her place like that, _he said, recalling how Bella had resisted her powers.

_And what, become some sort of human lab rat? No thanks_, she huffed. _And they creep me out. I'm not afraid of vamps, but I can't be a part of what they do there. They're vicious, but with that ultra-civilized veneer._

She looked out the front windows and saw Jake pacing back and forth on the porch. He looked so worried, his brow furrowed, chin dropped to his chest. But the second he caught her glance, he lit up. God, he was so gorgeous like that.

_Wolves can be vicious too, but at least they're honest about it, _she thought, smirking playfully at Jake.

Well, obviously I can't to tell you what to do, Edward, but here goes. Please don't go to Italy. Save this amazing ring, and I bet you that when you go to Oregon with your family, you'll find a girl who's perfect for you.

It hurt to say that, but she had to get it out. And she didn't want to be responsible for whatever ill could come of him in Italy.

He'd just have to get over her, if it was possible. She was tired of hauling around the affections of two boys. And she knew what she wanted for her future.

Who she wanted was panting against the window pane, fogging it up, looking totally adorable.

Edward, think about it. Your family loves you, and they need you around. And we can remain friends, see each other from time to time.

_Friends!, _he scoffed. He knew his chances of wooing her back were slim, but he saw there was nothing more for him to say then.

I'll think about it, but I'll never consider you a friend, Bella. You are the love of my very long life, which shall be unendurable without you. But I can see you've fallen for the dog, for the carnal way of life. And I really can't blame you. Being a vampire is hell and I never wished it for you.

He grabbed the ring, thrust it into his pocket, and took her hands. _I'll return this to the Cullen vault for some other lucky demon._

_Farewell, Bella_, he said, kissing her fingers. _You'd be in my dreams, always, if I had dreams. But I'll think of you constantly._

He whisked out the door in a blur, nodding goodbye at Jake, burning rubber in his Volvo.

Jake came inside, approaching her carefully as he expected her to be upset or agitated. He hugged her from behind, warming her instantly.

After a few minutes of silence, she turned to face him, buried her face in his strong chest, flung her arms around his big neck, and kissed him ferociously.

I love you, Jacob Black. So much. Now let's have some more bacon.

He beamed his brightest smile. She was his, for the moment. And they were having more bacon.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

Bella followed Emily along the path to the clearing near the beach, tripping on a jutting root. _Oops_, she whispered, stumbling.

A howl cut the air, followed by a few others.

_That one is Jake_, thought Bella, training her ear on one of the lower notes. _I have no idea why I know that, but I do._

The pack was having their annual bonfire party to celebrate the harvest moon. Bella was glad to have something to distract her from thinking about her situation with Edward, how it had all gone to pieces so quickly. And yet she had Jake.

Jake and the pack were there setting the remains of the pile for the fire, and had just lit it.

The orange-tinted moon was just beginning to glow, its edge blurred by the thin veil of fog.

The wolves had scared her at first, but she was getting used to their particular ways. Besides, compared to vampires and the Volturi, they were mostly just big, furry protective creatures.

Emily held her arm out to stop Bella. _Look, Bells_, she whispered.

In the clearing, the guys were shirtless, in long-legged workout shorts that they could easily tie around their legs when they shifted. Leah had a long tank top on too that she could tie around her waist.

Bella marveled at how the just-kindled fire glanced off their moonlit skin.

Jake stood out. He was taller than the others, with a more powerful physique. He towered over Leah.

He had a terrifyingly fast growth spurt, as if in response to being second in command.

His thick neck ramped at a steep angle into his shoulders, then his boa-like biceps. His relatively small waist was covered by the rippling armor of his abs.

But it wasn't just his physique that commanded attention. He had been ambivalent over his new role, but had since embraced it.

He was now the de facto leader of the pack, even with Sam around. Because Quil, Embry and Leah revered Jake as a peer and followed his every move, no matter if they were in wolf or human form. Paul respected him, but after the incident with Bella, he kept some distance from Jacob.

When Quil and Embry's hacking around devolved into snarling and snapping, one look from Jake would settle them down.

He paced their runs, leading them out, then taking up the rear when he wanted to make sure they were covered.

Bella was mesmerized watching them by the fire. They had linked arms and shoulders, haka-style, and were chanting something at a low volume.

They shouted, clapped once in unison, and then Jake planted his feet wide apart and raised his arms up to the moon.

Sweat glistened on his chest and temples. He looked like some mythical god.

Then collectively, their heads snapped toward Bella and Emily. All but Paul smiled at them.

Pack think.

Emily ran toward Sam, taking his hand.

And Bella walked to Jake, who gave her a sloppy kiss and whirled her in a hug.

_Wow_, Bella said. _That was amazing. What was going on?, _she asked.

_Oh_, Jake said quietly, _I just got another sort of promotion. Sam's still the leader, but have new responsibilities. No pay raise, though_, he joked_, shrugging his shoulders._

_Let's sit down a minute. We had a long run and to be honest, I'm a little pooped_.

They sat on a log near the fire. Bella couldn't stop looking at Jake, how the firelight and moonbeams played off his smooth muscles.

She threw her arms around his neck, laying her cheek against his hot chest, then kissing it.

_Salty_, she said, licking her lips.

_Sweaty_, he corrected her. He lifted her chin to kiss her once, twice, again.

_I hate being away from you, even for an hour or two, _Jake said.

_Me too_, Bella answered. They moved onto the ground so they could lean against the log. _There, that's better_, Jake said, as he pulled Bella closer to him to kiss her deeply.

A minute later, he looked behind them and growled, surprising Bella. _What was that_!, Bella said.

_Embry and Quil are, um, participating, sort of, _Jake said. _That's one thing about wolf packs being able to read each others' minds… when you're making out with your girlfriend, they tend to live vicariously._

_God, you mean they know just what you're thinking right now?, _Bella asked.

The two boys laughed and whispered before running off.

_Um, yeah. You know they both have a crush on you, so that doesn't help things, _Jake laughed. _I can't blame 'em though._

Bella looked down, smirking.

Jake, I want to thank you for just being there for me, through all this crap with Edward. Of course for pretty much saving my soul, but lately, the airport and stuff.

He grinned. _Yeah, the story actually was getting a little tired. But you know I'd do anything for you, Bells. Anything_.

She giggled and stood up, brushing off her butt, and held out her hand.

_Okay, then dance with me, Jake_. He looked caught off guard. _Huh?_

You just said anything, twice. C'mon.

He got up reluctantly, and she pulled his arms around her back and smoothed her palms over his upper back.

We're gonna slow dance, to the sound of the wind and the fire.

She pressed her face against his burning chest, inhaling, rocking nearly imperceptibly from side to side.

It was ridiculously romantic, the two of them in the cool autumn breeze, the moon, the bonfire.

They had everything they needed right there.

They kissed softly, then more passionately, but patiently, as their whole futures lay before them.

Bella could sense that Quil and Embry were still watching and hearing Jake's thoughts, but it didn't matter. If only everyone could experience this level of love and happiness.

It was kind of a miracle.

_Note: This feels like an ending, although I may pick it up again in the future._

_Thanks to all who've read it!_


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Decided to keep going with "Thaw," inspired by the sleeping bag scene in Eclipse about which New Moon director Chris Weitz has been waxing poetic lately. These characters are not mine.

Bella was so intoxicated by the moment—the cool fresh air wisping around her cheeks, the glow and smoky scent of the bonfire, the cheddar moon, and of course, the heat rising between her and Jake, slow dancing, but mainly relishing melting in each other's arms.

Suddenly, she heard twigs snapping, a weird wooshing, and then two wolves baying. Quil and Embry, who had been spying on the pair, emerged from the bushes as wolves, nervously pawing the ground.

Jake shoved Bella away abruptly, and she toppled to the ground. "Jake!," she yelled.

In a flash, he leapt into the air and shifted into a wolf, his shorts shredding, his feet loosening out of his now-too-big shoes.

Quil, Embry and Jake instinctively formed a circle around Bella, their tails brushing her legs as they faced away from her. Jake crouched as if to pounce, then eased back into a relaxed four-legged stance.

They paced back and forth in their designated spots. Quil and Embry repeatedly tilted theirs heads toward Jacob for direction; Jake only looked beyond them to the surrounding woods.

Bella felt scared, but at the same time, knew she couldn't be in a safer spot in the world at the moment, whatever the threat could be.

Five minutes passed uneventfully, and the wolves relaxed enough to sit on their haunches, their noses frisking the air.

Jake looked at Bella in that way he did as a wolf, pupils connecting, wordless thoughts being exchanged.

She nodded. "I understand why you shoved me away—you didn't want to hurt me, like Sam did Emily," she said softly, scratching the thick fur around Jake's ears. He nodded and his adrenaline-fueled eyes softened.

"No, I'm not hurt, just a bit surprised. And definitely not scared, not with my own little pac protecting me!," she laughed. She stroked Quil's neck, then Embry's. "Thanks guys." They wagged their tails, tongues drooping out the sides of their mouths.

She wrapped her arms around Jake's thick neck, snuggling into his fur.

"You know, I really like you as a wolf," she mused. "You're like a big old easy chair." She rested her weight on Jake's side, his russet fur tickling her nose.

Jake flicked his head at Quil and Embry, who got on their fours and walked into the woods.

Jake lay there for a few more minutes before somewhat reluctantly moving Bella off of him and shifting back to a human.

Bella had never actually observed him in the act of shifting. For a mere nanosecond, he seemed to be both wolf and human, and then suddenly his fur was gone, replaced with his muscled bronze, tattooed skin.

"Hey," he said, smiling gently. "We caught a whiff of an interloper. Probably a female vamp, an unfamiliar smell. The scent went away within a minute, but didn't want to take any chances. Sorry bout shoving you like that." He knitted his brow.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I knew right away you were only trying to protect me. As usual," she said, shaking her head. "I'm such a project, aren't I?"

She looked up at Jake, blushing, took his hands, and led them around her back as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He'd shredded his shorts, and was stark naked. Again. She'd gotten somewhat used to it, but she just couldn't help but ogle him when he was undressed. Instead, she hugged him in so he wouldn't see her eyeing him.

And she loved smoothing her hands over his toasty back, his shoulders, his butt. It was kind of a crime for him to put on clothes, he was so gorgeous in his birthday suit.

Quil emerged somewhat shyly from the stand of bushes carrying a pair of sweats. "Here, Jake. Might be a little small, but these are my spares I had in my backpack," he said, handing him the grey pants.

"Thanks, dude, guess I was a bit distracted with Bells and all. Didn't hear that soon enough to prevent the dreaded shredding." He laughed and put on the sweats, which fit him sort of snugly, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Bella, and retrieved his shoes which lay a few feet apart.

Bella waved at Quil as he ran to join Embry, shouting "Thanks again, guys."

"Now where were we," Jake murmured, drawing her in and pressing their bodies tight, kissing her softly.

"Heaven, I think," she whispered, sighing deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

"Hey Bels, this package was on the doorstep when I got home," Charlie said as Bella dropped her bag on the kitchen table. He handed her the small parcel, wrapped the old fashioned way, in kraft paper and twine.

_Miss Bella Swan_ was written in careful handwriting. Edward's.

She knew it from the peculiar curlicues he added to certain letters, and a strange Gothic feel it had. Her heart began beating more rapidly.

"Where's he been lately, anyway?," Charlie asked tentatively. Bella was always so touchy about her relationship with Eddie, as he liked to call him jokingly.

"Uh, well the Cullens might be relocating soon, maybe to Oregon," she muttered, turning the package around in her hands. "Something about Carlisle having access to some special medical equipment near Portland."

"Oh, gee, just as Eddie was warming up to me," he joked. Edward was very polite, and handsome, but he was a cold fish, as far as Charlie was concerned.

He'd been as pleased as punch that Jacob and Bella were closer than ever, too. And if it was to be one or the other, there was no competition in Charlie's mind, as he was as fond of Jake as his own son.

"Well aren't you going to open it?," Charlie asked, pointing to the package.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella said, pulling the jute bow, which neatly untied. Of course Edward would make a perfectly functioning bow.

She had a bad feeling about what was inside. She was right. Nestled in a box within a bigger box was the ring with Boleyn's Blaze, the historic diamond with the red flame in its center.

Bella's knees weakened and she sunk into a kitchen chair.

"A ring. Well that's sweet of him," Charlie said. "But isn't that a pretty expensive trinket to be mailing to you, like a package of cookies?"

"It's complicated, Charlie," she said, sighing deeply. "I guess since he's moving, he wanted to give me something to remember him by." She rose, grabbed her bag, and headed for her room. "I'm gonna take a nap. See you in a few."

The moment she was safely in her room, door shut, she sunk to the floor and began to sob.

The ring symbolized the once illustrious future she and Edward were going to have together, before she decided to stay with Jake, stay human.

She noticed a note folded up and stuck into the crevice between the velvet and the box.

"_My dearest Bella,_

Please keep Boleyn's Blaze forever, a symbol of my love for you that will never die.

_Yours eternally,_

_Edward_

Holy crap. To see those words written down, in his own hand, gave them an impact and a finality that she hadn't felt before.

She placed it on her dresser next to the moonstone shell ring that Jake had given her that day on the beach. How she loved that shell ring… it was so suited to her, simple, natural, and organic, like the love she shared with Jake.

She fell back on her bed and shut her eyes, tired from working a shift at the store, and not entirely pleased to have these complicated feelings welling up again. Things with Jake were so simple, the way she liked it.

Just then, a knock sounded and the door clicked open.

Jake stuck his head in, raised his eyebrows and grinned as Bella propped her weight on one elbow, threading a hand through her hair and grinning back.

"Hey Bels. Charlie told me you got a little package from Eddie."

She just pointed at the rings. Jake smiled when he saw the ring he'd given her, then frowned as his gaze landed on the diamond.

"He sent it as a keepsake," Bella whispered. "And to torment me," she thought.

He picked it up, inspecting it. "I have to say, it's really cool how that little red spot flickers like a flame," he said.

"It doesn't really flicker, it's just some flaw in the stone that's an illusion," Bella explained.

His weight sunk to the bed, his shoulders slumping forward.

"I'll never be able to give you gifts like that, Bels," he said quietly. "I don't know how I'm gonna make a living yet, but I'm pretty sure we're not gonna live like kings, or even remotely like the Cullens. Although on the reservation, we have so many more advantages than most folks do, tax and land-wise."

She sat up and circled her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"You know I don't care about having stuff," she said. "I mean, look at me. I'd rather wear your ratty old sweatshirt than any of that chiffon stuff that Alice is – was – always trying to get me to wear."

He smiled. That was one of the things he loved about Bella, that she was the opposite of vain, while managing to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"And to be honest, and not that I have to choose anymore because I've already decided, I really prefer the shell ring you gave me. It's perfect."

He grabbed it off the dresser and gestured for her hand. More ceremoniously than he usually was, he slipped it on her ring finger, and clasped her hands within his.

"We may not live forever, but Bella Swan, as long as I've known you, and as long as I live, I'm yours."

Her eyes clouded with tears and she sniffled into his t-shirt.

"Ew. Are you drooling on me?," he teased. "Then I'm just gonna have to clean you up," he said, licking her cheek.

"In fact, come to think of it, you got any eggs in the house? I'm starved," Jake said.

They both started laughing, and hugged each other tightly, kissing softly.

"It's good to have human appetites of all kinds, isn't it?" she giggled. "I'll be right down, just want to freshen up." Jake headed toward the kitchen.

Bella took a brush to her hair, loosening the tangles. Then something caught the corner of her eye.

It was Boleyn's Blaze, pulsing ever so faintly, like a heartbeat. Bella drew in a sharp breath.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

As Bella moved closer to inspect the diamond ring Edward had sent her, it pulsed more quickly, more brightly.

She picked it up and threaded it onto her right ring finger, but it was too snug as her right hand was a half-size bigger than her left.

But Jake's moonstone shell ring was already on her left ring finger, so she slid it off, replacing it with Boleyn's Blaze.

As soon as it slid into place, the stone changed hue from red to a deep purple, and the pulsing slowed to a dim constant glow.

It happened to be her favorite color (from her Barney days, she was somewhat embarrassed to admit). She was mesmerized, only breaking her gaze when she heard Jake yell from the kitchen.

"Where's the bacon, Bells?"

She shook her head to bring her focus back to Jake and food. "Um, in the bottom drawer. Under the coldcuts," she yelled back.

She slipped off the diamond, placing it carefully on the crystal ring holder her mom had given her when she turned 16, making sure that the diamond faced out.

"You coming, Bells?," Jake hollered. "Gettin hungry here…"

She lingered for another moment to make sure the ring did what she suspected—begin pulsing in red again once it was off her hand.

-/-/-/-

Jake already had a rasher of bacon in the skillet, sizzling and popping and smelling delicious.

"How many eggs, Bels?," he asked. "Four? or six like me?," he grinned.

"God, it's a miracle you don't weigh 500 pounds, the way you eat," she smirked, pinching the taut skin around his waist through his t-shirt. "Two eggs, please."

"Ow! Hey, you go on 25 mile runs every day and see how far two eggs takes you," he laughed. "Even just shifting takes a ton of energy. And, my metabolism is like twice as fast as yours, which is partly why my temperature is normally 108."

He methodically cracked eight eggs into a bowl, two at a time, beating them vigorously, and poured them into another pan with hot foaming butter.

They sat down to eat, and Charlie entered. "Geez, that sure smells good," he said.

"You want some, Dad?," Bella asked. "That is, if there are any eggs left after Garbo over here!," she chided Jake. He grinned.

"Nah, I really shouldn't," Charlie replied, patting his stomach. "I'm going down to the station for a bit, gotta clean up some paperwork. See you kids in a bit."

Bella and Jake sat in silence until they could no longer hear the tires of Charlie's patrol car on the road.

"You okay, Bels?," Jake asked. "Is it the ring from the bloodsucker?"

She pushed the last bite of eggs around her plate, screwing her mouth to the side.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed. "You know how much I need to be with you, but I still feel bad about hurting Edward so much," she said quietly, eating the well-travelled bite.

"That ring just dredged up a lot of feelings that have been simmering for months now," she added.

Jake said nothing, just frowned slightly and looked at Bella. Just when he thought Edward was gone once and for all. Damn him.

"What do you say to a bike ride? Cruise to La Push and maybe hit the beach for a picnic later?," he said in his most charming tone, hoping to get her mind off of the ring, and Edward.

"Hmm? Oh, sure, that sounds nice," she answered, getting up to stick the dishes in the dishwasher. "Lemme just grab something warmer."

She returned in a few minutes with, what else, Jake's old hoodie that she always seemed to reach for.

Even though she seemed happy about spending the day with Jake, she looked distant, immersed in thought.

And with good reason, as when she was in her room to get the sweatshirt, she put on Edward's ring once more, and it had glowed deep purple.

"Ready," she said, swinging her leg over the saddle, hugging Jake tight around his waist, pressing her cheek against his back, inhaling his warm scent.

She wanted to get away from the ring for awhile, just enjoy herself with Jake.

He kickstarted the bike, spinning the rear tire on the driveway as he accelerated. "Hang on Bels," he said, and she hugged him tighter..

But the diamond gnawed at her thoughts, and every red light to La Push faded into deep purple in her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN—These characters are not mine.**

Jake pulled into the Forks Coffee Shop lot, and Bella went inside first to place the order. They decided to get some big sandwiches and pie for a picnic at La Push, since there really wasn't anyplace better along the way.

"One Superclubhouse and one Poulsbo Deli, both deluxe with fries, an order of Popcorn Chicken, and one slice each of the blueberry, chocolate cream, and pecan pie. Plus two chocolate shakes," Bella said to Lina, the waitress on duty. "And if you could pack it up well, I'd appreciate it. We're on the bike," she said, gesturing to the parking lot.

"Going on a picnic with Jacob again, I see," Lina laughed, waving at Jake as he walked in. "Boy sure can eat," she said, looking him up and down, with a wink.

Jake blushed. Well, he turned a deeper bronze, anyway, making Lina grin. "Hi sugar," she said to Jake.

"Hey Lina. You got me an order of popcorn chicken, too, right Bels?," Jake asked.

She nodded. "You think I'd risk coming here and NOT get the chicken?" It was his favorite. "I don't have a death wish. Anymore," she added, smiling.

"Bella! Jacob!," they heard a familiar voice yell. It was Mike, sitting with Jessica a few tables away.

"Hey guys," Bella said, sneaking one of Jessica's onion rings. "What's going on?"

"We're just having lunch and then going to a movie," Jess chirped. "Wanna join us?"

Bella glanced at Jake, who smirked. "We're actually going to picnic on the water, in La Push," Bella said, nodding her head toward Jake to indicate they'd be near his house.

Jake started to snigger, seemingly for no reason. "What is so funny, Black?," Bella whispered.

"No, I was just remembering when we all last went to a movie," Jake said, still giggling. "Newton, do you remember what movie it was? Oh wait, you were in the bathroom the whole time," he chided Mike.

Mike smirked. "Thanks for reminding me. I knew I'd never live that down," he said.

"Wait… Face Punch. It was called Face Punch!," Bella said, giving Jake a little mock punch in the cheek. He caught her hand and intertwined her fingers with his, staring at Mike.

Mike blanched. He still had a massive crush on Bella, and probably always would, as first crushes had a tendency to last forever. When he heard that Edward was probably moving away, he saw a glimmer of hope.

Mike looked at Jacob, then Bella, and realized he never had a chance.

"We're going to see a romantic comedy. Something about letters and ghosts," Mike said. "Anyway, I know you don't like romances, Bella." He recalled her being so strangely adamant about not seeing a romance.

"Yeah, really Face Punch is more my taste," she laughed, leaning into Jake, who wrapped her arms around her protectively. He dropped his cheek against her silky hair, and looked at Mike from under a slight furrowed brow.

"Bella dear, your order's ready," Lina shouted.

"Well, you guys enjoy the romance. Lemme know how it is," Bella said, leading Jake by the hand. "I'll call you about some shifts at the store, Mike." They waved goodbye as Mike nodded.

"That Jacob sure grew up fast," Jessica said to Mike, as she watched them walk away. "Bella has a way with guys, but I just don't understand what they see in her," she sighed, pushing her headband up a fraction.

Mike glumly looked out the window, watching Bella secure the package of food on the rear rack with a bungee cord, put on her helmet and get on the back of Jake's bike, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Yeah. What could a guy see in her," Mike muttered miserably. "Well, let's go see romance."

-/-/-/-

Jake drove a few miles and got on La Push Road, where he could open it up a little. Bella loved the feeling she got when she was with Jake on his bike, especially driving fast, heading west on this road.

After about 15 minutes, they reached Ocean Front Road, which led to the main beach. Jake's favorite spot was just a mile farther, Quileute Point, across from James Island. It was secluded, with some huge boulders, and a big old driftwood tree they always sat on.

They ate lunch as the sun peeked occasionally from the clouds, but at least it wasn't raining. Bella pushed her wind-whipped hair out of her face and smiled at Jake.

He had managed to distract her from the mysterious Boleyn's Blaze diamond for at least a little while. He worried about what it might mean when she got back to Forks, but they still had a few hours to themselves. And he guessed correctly that the ring was in the back of her mind as well.

He fixed a bite of pecan pie. "Open up Bels," he said, shoving the bite in her mouth, but smearing some whipped cream on her cheek.

"Whoops, lemme get that," he said, licking it off her cheek as she giggled, and then licked her again.

"The sequel to Face Punch—Face Lick." They both cracked up.

"Blueberry, please," she demanded, pointing to the box. She grinned and kissed him sweetly, and again more fervently. For the moment, they couldn't be happier.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

"Bels. Jake. How was your picnic?," Charlie asked as Jacob shut the front door behind them. Bella was attempting to untangle some knots in her hair, a result of the windy motorcycle ride from La Push.

"Ow. How'd you know we had a picnic?," Bella asked. She didn't recall telling him.

"Lina at the diner told me. I even know exactly what you ate. Of course, popcorn chicken," he said, winking at Jacob.

"My fave, for sure," Jake said, grinning. "I must be half chicken by now."

"Or half somethin' somethin'," Bella whispered. "We're just gonna go listen to this new cd that Jake got me," she said, tossing a knot of hair into the trash.

"Alright. See you in a bit," Charlie said, sinking into his Barcalounger with a beer, flipping on the Mariners game. "I'll be here for the next three hours. Hopefully feeling victorious," he smirked.

-/-/-/-

Bella slipped the disc into her laptop, which was hooked up to small speakers.

Jake glanced at her dresser, recalling that Edward had sent her the ring with Boleyn's Blaze. She was wearing Jake's shell ring, which comforted him. But the diamond's mere presence in the room nagged at him.

"So what are you gonna do with this rock?," Jake asked, lifting it off the crystal ring holder.

"I…" Bella paused. "I guess I really need to return it to Edward," she said softly. "I'll email Alice about it, see if she has his address."

"There's always Ebay," Jake chided. He slipped the ring onto the tip of his pinky, the only place it would fit. He stared at it as if he couldn't tear his glance from it.

"Weird!," he laughed. "It was red, but now it's this pulsing yellow, fast."

"Yeah, it's really weird – when I put it on, it turns purple," Bella said. She showed Jake, and they both stared at it, mesmerized.

Bella replaced it on the ringholder, sighing. Jake massaged her shoulders, trying to comfort her. He knew how much Edward stressed her out, even in his absence.

"I like this track," she said, closing her eyes and nodding her head to the rhythm of the Radiohead song playing. They sat on her bed, lying back on the many scattered pillows.

Jake's eye caught the dreamcatcher he'd given her, which still hung from her headboard. He smiled.

"This been workin' for ya lately, Bels?," he asked, fingering it.

She nodded, tracing an infinity pattern on his stomach. "Nightmare catcher, it should really be called. I haven't woken up screaming in a long time."

Just then, Jake sat up abruptly, nose in the air. A low growl emitted from his throat and he leapt to his feet.

Bella moved away instinctively. She knew Jake'd never hurt her intentionally, but his reflexes were so fast that she might not be able to react fast enough.

"What is it, Jake!" she exclaimed.

"I smell a bloodsucker. It's a medium strong scent, which means they're only within five miles, but it's there." His hair seemed to stand up on his head more than usual.

"I've gotta go check it out," he said, heading for the window.

"Wait! It could be really dangerous, and your boys aren't here to back you up!," Bella said with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, Bels. I just want to see who it is, because it's not a familiar scent. See what's up. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said before leaping to the ground and simultaneously shedding his t-shirt and shorts, tossing them into the bushes.

"Rrrrr!" Bella said, watching him phase into a wolf and bound away. She felt so helpless, these guys always plunging headlong into dangerous situations.

She sat at her laptop and opened a new email.

_Dear Alice,_

_First of all, I miss the hell out of you. _

_Second of all, Edward mailed me Boleyn's Blaze. Which was so sweet, but I need to return it. It's too generous, and I don't want him to think that by keeping it, it means he and I might have a chance. Because I have chosen Jacob._

_So would you have E's address? _

_hugs, Bella_

She hit send, and went over to the ring, which had resumed its red pulse. She looked at it for a moment, and it glowed purple. "Wow, guess I don't really even need to touch it, it senses…" she thought.

"Bloop," her laptop went, signalling she'd gotten an email.

_Bella doll! I miss you too sweetie!_

_Now about that ring… here's the thing. Edward consulted a cousin, who kind of cast a little spell on it. Not a bad spell, just so that Edward knows what's going on with you a little. You might notice that it turns aubergine when you're there, and when there's a threat nearby, it goes golden, and sends out a little signal to our nearest ally. _

_He asked me to make sure you hang on to it. He just wants to make sure you're alright, even if he's a thousand miles away._

_xox A._

So that's why Jake had sensed something… a friend of the Cullen's was on patrol.

Oh, right… small chance Jake could be a threat if he lost his temper… Bella had to remind herself of Emily and the possibility of an accident. But she felt in her heart he'd never hurt her.

She heard a rustling out her window, and some light thuds on the house's siding. Jake flew in through the window, feet first, landing softly on the carpet. He wasn't even out of breath.

"Hey, klutz," Bella teased, glad to see him safe. It was ridiculous how coordinated and athletic Jake had become. And it didn't hurt that her eyes were level with his buff, naked chest.

"Something was definitely out there," he said, brow furrowed. "But it ran away as I got near."

"Yeah. A friend of Edward's, according to Alice," Bella said, gesturing to her email. Jake frowned and read the exchange.

"Damn monster," Jake hissed. "Me, a threat?"

Bella bit her fingernail. "He remembers… Emily. And Paul."

Jake plopped down on the bed, looking glum. "Maybe he's right, Bels. Maybe I am bad for you, like some of the tribe says."

"Jake, no. We've been over this. Besides, even Emily agrees that you'd never be able to hurt me, even accidentally. Your reflexes are too fast, and you… you love me too much. Right?," Bella said hesitatingly.

He went over to the ring, which again turned yellow, and looked at it thoughtfully for a minute.

He put on his shirt slowly, and turned to her. "That's the theory," he said somberly. "Goodbye, Bella." He walked slowly out the door, and Bella heard him say goodbye to Charlie, start his bike, and drive away.

Bella was confused. What had he meant? Goodbye til tomorrow? He seemed so morose. It was only matters concerning Edward or the fate of the pack that upset him so, usually.

She picked up the ring and threw it as hard as she could out the window. "Damn you, Edward. Leave me alone!," she screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

The dreamcatcher grew and grew until it became a huge net that trapped Bella, its hoop made of thick vines that snaked together, the stone charms becoming lifesized bears and birds that snarled and squawked at her.

A few yards away sat a pumpkin-sized rock that emitted a red light that blinded her when it pulsed.

Bella felt completely trapped, with neither Jake nor Edward around to save her.

"Bells, honey, it's okay," Charlie said, grasping her shoulder and rocking her. "Wake up. You were having nightmares and screaming again."

She was soaked with sweat.

"I haven't had nightmares in a while," Bella said, her voice hoarse from screaming. "Not since Jake and I have gotten close…"

She stopped herself. She hadn't spoken to Jake in a few days, not since he'd left that night after the ring had supposedly warned her that he might be a threat, and she'd chucked it out the window.

"About Jake, Bells…," Charlie began. He didn't know what to ask, but he knew they'd had a rift.

"Is there something happening between you two that you maybe wanna talk about, honey?," he said hesitantly. He was so bad at this part of being a dad.

Bella turned away, covering her eyes with her forearm. She wasn't an easy crier, but she felt tears welling that she didn't want Charlie to see.

But her tear ducts got the best of her, and the sniffling began.

"Does it have to do with this, Bells?," Charlie asked, pulling Boleyn's Blaze out of his pocket.

Bella stared at the ring. "Where did you…," she began.

"It was in the moss next to the carport," Charlie said. "I know Eddie sent this to you, but I couldn't imagine why it was outside. It looks really expensive, although I know money is nothing to the Cullens."

Curiously, the ring wasn't glowing, it simply looked like a diamond ring with a flaw. It was still stunning.

Bella cautiously took the ring from Charlie, expecting it to start glowing again. It was like it was alive, and it kind of creeped her out. She didn't like taking commands from a stupid ring, so she dropped it in the drawer of her night table.

"Um, yeah. Jake not being around kind of has to do with this." How could she explain to Charlie, who didn't know the first thing about vamps and wolves and magic?

"He's just jealous of Edward," she ventured. _Keep it simple for Charlie_, she thought. Until he had to know…

"Right. Jake doesn't have that kind of money…" He smiled. He didn't pretend to understand Bella's predicament, but he was sort of proud that two extremely handsome guys were vying for her affection.

And he tried not to show his bias for Jake, but it was no secret, since the Blacks were practically family.

But he'd actually never understood her attraction to Edward, who seemed to him remote, strange, and overly formal for a nineteen-year old. Downright weird, in fact.

Whereas he had watched as Jacob had evolved from a spunky little kid with wild hair into a handsome, decent young man. And his friends on the reservation looked up to him like the leader of the pack.

The pack. Those kids followed Jake like he was the alpha dog.

He had forgotten about the wolves that were supposedly roaming the woods around Forks, since there had been no killings in recent weeks.

He thought it was strange that thinking about Jake would make him think of the wolf pack. He shook his head to rid himself of the association, which made no sense at all.

"How bout I make you some hot chocolate, Bels?," he offered.

She nodded, sipped it as Charlie watched her, and afterward slept the rest of the night without incident.

-/-/-/-

"Please call me Jake," she said into her phone for the eighth time the next day.

_Enough_, she thought, climbing into her truck.

She was so distracted thinking about what she'd say to Jake that she didn't notice the stoplight had turned green until someone behind her leaned on their horn.

As she pulled into the Blacks' driveway, Jake, Paul and Sam were in the field behind the barn, shirtless as usual. They seemed to be seeing who could jump the highest.

Jake looked over slowly. It reminded Bella of the time when she'd driven up in the rain, and Jake nearly ignored her. It hurt to think about.

Jake gestured to Paul and Sam, who nodded at Bella and took off into the woods.

Jake walked over to the truck slowly.

"Hey," he said, smiling faintly.

_How could the flame die so fast?,_ Bella thought, missing his high wattage smile that was the norm.

"Hey," she replied. "I'm starting to take it personally that you aren't returning my calls. Ridiculous, right?" She got out and they sat down on the porch steps.

"He's right," Jake said. "Edward's right. I'm no good for you. I would never ever forgive myself if I ever injured you. That's why I'm trying to stay away from you." He looked off into the distance, remote.

"Forget about that, Jake. You won't hurt me. And anyway, accidents happen, and I know you'd never do it on purpose. 'Sides, I could get hit crossing the street, or falling down stairs, being the klutz I am." She grinned and stepped on his toe, hoping to soften him a little.

It worked, if just a bit. He let her take his hand, play with it, run her fingers up and down his palm. How he missed her touch…

"You can't get rid of me, Black," she said quietly. "I have chosen you, so you're stuck with me. Period."

He let her kiss him, his reluctance melting away as the sweet taste of her lips opened his heart in a rush. He gave in to her hungry kiss.

"I miss you Bels," he whispered. "I don't want to be apart from you. I just did what I thought was right. But it really hurt to not see you."

They embraced, kissed again, and Bella drew his thick arms tight around herself.

"I've been having nightmares again, Jake. I dreamt the dreamcatcher turned into this monster that trapped me."

"Monster? C'mon, Bels. There's no such thing as monsters." They laughed.

"I have a confession… I chucked that ring out my window after you left that night," Bella said.

Jake grinned, laughing. His white teeth showed through the big smile he suddenly was wearing. "Seriously?" He felt elated.

"Seriously. Only with my feeble arm, it didn't get very far, and Charlie found it. It's at the house." Jake frowned.

She twisted Jake's shell ring on her finger. "I'm gonna send it to Alice to return to Edward. It's freaking me out; it's like having a one-sided watchdog near me all the time."

"Yeah… anyway, you already have a watch wolf around," Jake said, leaning his cheek against her hair, kissing her forehead. "To protect you from falling down stairs and stepping on feet."

He lifted her up in a hug like she was a feather and stroked her cool cheek with his hot hand. "You're a klutz, but you're my klutz. Now let's go order pizza."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

Bella pulled the flowered dress over her head, straightening it in the mirror. She was grateful that Alice had bought it for her on their last shopping expedition, which consisted mainly of Alice buying one thing for herself and one thing for someone else. No one loved giving gifts, or shopping, like Alice.

She slipped her quilted jacket and shoes on, grabbed her purse, and paused by her night table. She opened the drawer, dug out Boleyn's Blaze, wrapped it in a handkerchief, and chucked it into her bag.

Maybe she could stop by the post office and finally ship it off to Alice, who she'd entrust to return it to Edward.

Then she slipped on Jake's shell ring.

"Okay Charlie, I'm ready," she yelled. He emerged from his room, snugging a red striped tie around his neck.

"Lookin' pretty sharp, Charlie," she said. "Not bad yourself, Bells," he answered. "Not often you put on a dress."

"Not if I can help it, anyway," she smirked. They were going to La Push for the wedding of one of Jacob's cousins, Kate. She was several years older than Jake, but they had been childhood playmates.

Kate had decided to have the wedding back home even though she now lived in Portland.

They took Bella's truck since Charlie was off-duty and didn't like to tool around in his squad car if he had a choice.

"Gee, Jake did a good job on these shocks. Rides real nice now," Charlie said.

Bella nodded. "He's a good mechanic, for sure."

"Glad you two made peace," he said.

"Me too," Bella said, grinning.

They pulled into the Raven's Nest parking lot on the beach in La Push.

It was a rambling network of log buildings with a big hall where the reception would be.

They entered through the big doors framed with rough cut logs.

"Bells!" Jake yelled, crossing the lobby's wide-plank wooden floor. He kissed her and slid his arm around her waist. "Hi Charlie. Wow, can't remember seeing you in a tie," Jake teased.

Charlie shrugged and waved to Billy, Jacob's dad, heading over to say hello.

Jake was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt with a bolo tie which was held together by a silver medallion depicting a howling wolf. The lace's tips were eagle feathers.

"You look pretty sweet, Black," Bella said, pulling her mouth to one side. "Wow, neat," she said, fingering the medallion. "Is this new?"

"Actually, it was my grandfather's," Jake said. "Just like 'the gift,'" with air quotes, "the bolo skips a generation. Yeah, it's one of my favorite family heirlooms."

Jacob waved to some people across the room. "C'mon, let's go meet some folks."

They chatted with a number of old and new acquaintances, including the guys in Jake's pack.

Everyone seemed pleased to finally meet "the famous Bella" who Jacob would not stop talking about. Bella ducked her head and blushed each time. "Yup, that's me," she muttered, squeezing Jake's arm tighter each time.

Jake released himself from Bella. "Be right back," he said with a serious look on his face.

He returned a few minutes later, brow furrowed. "There's something I need to tell you, Bells," he began, before being cut off by Emily, who took them both by the arm, ushering them onto the deck, where chairs were set up in front of a gazebo for the ceremony.

It was cool, but the weather was good enough to hold it outside, where the view over the water was breathtaking.

Just as they took their seats, it was time for the bridal party to enter in pairs.

Jacob had never met Kate's fiance, who taught at the university in Portland, so the ushers were not familiar to him.

Except one.

"Dammit," Jacob whispered.

A familiar pale face came into view, with topaz eyes and wild chestnut hair, escorting one of Kate's bridesmaids.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. Indeed, Edward was an usher.

He caught Bella's eye and cracked a barely visible smile. He shrugged and seemed to give her a look of apology for his presence. Then he nodded at Jacob.

"I was trying to tell you," Jake muttered to Bella, slipping his fingers through hers, bringing their hands to his knee.

Bella chewed the nails on her free hand.

The bridal march began to play, and Kate emerged on her father's arm, beaming and looking gorgeous. Her eyes brightened in particular when she saw Jacob.

He returned a tight, nervous smile.

The ceremony began. Bella didn't cry much, but weddings were an exception. Something about the permanence of it all, and committing yourself to one person in perpetuity. Also, she was already an emotional wreck, and felt like tears were a blink away to begin with.

She reached into her purse for a hankie, forgetting about Edward's ring, which tumbled into the aisle, rattling in circles until it stopped a few yards away from Bella's feet.

"Klutz," she snapped at herself, adding anger to immense confusion and emotional turmoil.

Both Edward and Jacob eyed the ring nervously.

It was flashing yellow. Bella was weighing her options: dart into the aisle and grab it, risking everyone's attention, or wait and maybe nab it while the couple kissed.

But before she knew it, Paul had leaned down and snatched it, slipping it in his jacket's breast pocket.

"Paul! No!" Bella hissed. If a pack member had it, it most likely would summon allies of Edward's. And possibly a big vamp/wolf rumble.

The ceremony ended, and the beaming couple led the way back up the aisle, with the bridal party in tow.

"What are you doing here!" Bella hissed at Edward.

"Nice to see you too, dearest Bella," Edward said coolly. "We need to talk. By the way, I've missed you madly."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

The wedding ceremony was over, yet there was much yet for the bridal party to do. Receiving line, photos, reception, toasts, dances…

As they formed the receiving line, Jacob found Paul. "Give it to me," he whispered. Paul shrugged. "What are you talking about?," he answered.

Jake made himself taller and gave a low-pitch growl that came from the base of his throat.

Paul took out the ring and handed it over. Jake gave it back to Bella. She slipped it on her finger, next to Jake's ring. It continued to flash yellow, only slower. She turned the stone palmside.

He sneered at the ring and whispered to her, "We have a situation, Bells. Stay here with everybody," Jake said sternly. He waved and gestured at Billy, who nodded in understanding. Billy wheeled over to Bella, parking close to her.

He moved swiftly toward towards the woods with Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Paul.

As he passed Edward, he hissed, "You need to come with us. Now," although Edward knew already. He looked back at Bella, who clutched her elbows.

A group of the Cullen's allies were headed to La Push, summoned by Boleyn's Blaze, which had signalled that Bella was under threat.

Edward couldn't see exactly who or where they were, nor read their minds. He needed Alice for that, but she was too far away. But he sensed them approaching.

The pack, still in human form, went behind a shed to disrobe. Since they were all dressed up, they couldn't afford to shred their clothes. And because of the wedding, they needed to play it cool.

Jacob didn't think there was immediate danger because it was more or less a false alarm. But anytime vamps and wolves came together in groups, it could be volatile. Very.

Charlie came up to Billy and Bella. "Hey, where'd everybody go?," he asked.

Bella knew she'd eventually have to tell Charlie about all the monsters that surrounded him. She felt badly that he was still in the dark, but it was really for his own good. And besides, who in their right mind would believe it?

"They, uh, went to, uh, find some stuff to make a dreamcatcher for Kate," Billy bluffed, badly. "Quileute tradition." Bella screwed up her mouth and looked at Billy.

"Oh," Charlie said, seemingly accepting that as fact. The First Nation had strange and sometimes inexplicable traditions that Charlie had simply learned to accept.

Kate ran over to them. "Have you guys seen Ed?," she said. We need to take pictures.

Bella was pretty sure that Kate didn't know about the supernaturals that now populated her old turf. Nor about Edward, who was a relatively new acquaintance.

Bella pulled her aside.

"He's off taking part in one of the boys' traditions," Bella whispered. "It's a… surprise." She winked at Kate, who nodded. "Besides, Edward hates to have his picture taken."

"You know Ed?," Kate asked.

_Hmm, she has no idea. Maybe just as well_, thought Bella.

"Uh, yeah, he actually used to live near here. He just moved to the Portland area not long ago," Bella said. "We were… friends." She dropped her head and let her hair cover her face.

"Can I ask, how do you know Edward?," she asked Kate, switching the subject.

"My fiance… I mean, my hus-band," she said awkwardly, "teaches history at the university, and Ed is his TA," Kate explained. They've only each other for part of a semester, but Ed is so smart and charming and helpful, that they've become fast friends."

_Huh. So there is life after me_, Bella thought. But she was glad to hear that Edward had moved on, even if he still had feelings for her. Baby steps for a 110 year old.

"Listen, gotta get back to the photographer, but if you see Ed, send him over," Kate said.

_Ed, _Bella thought, smiling at how funny that sounded. Funnier than Eddie, even… as her thought trailed off, she heard some distant howling and barking.

_Ugh, here I am again, causing trouble and just waiting to see if anybody tears anyone else into kibble, _she thought.

She sat down on the club house steps, alternately biting her fingernails and twisting her hair.

-/-/-/-

Edward had streaked as fast as he could toward the approaching vamps, but Jake and his pack were even faster.

They met up in a clearing in the woods. Edward recognized only one of the vamps—Ramona, a distant cousin of Carlisle's who mostly wandered, roaming the west coast.

She was backed up by three younger vamps, runaways she'd befriended in her travels.

As soon as Ramona saw Jacob, she crouched, poised to strike.

Just as she leaped, Edward screamed "NO! Ramona!," but she'd already begun her short flight. Edward met her in the air, grabbing her and spinning her to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jake had charged toward her as well, never one to let the fight come to him. His pack had spread out in a semicircle around the clearing, like a defensive line.

Edward and Ramona landed on their feet, and it was all Jacob could do to bound over them, missing them by inches.

"It's a misunderstanding," Edward spat out hastily. "I appreciate your coming, especially since I instigated this system, but in this case it's a mistake. I obviously hadn't thought things through thoroughly."

"Jacob is Bella's… well, he is Bella's." Edward paled to a whiter shade as he spoke.

Ramona wrinkled her nose. "Seriously? How can she stand the smell?," she said, as Jacob bare his teeth.

"Unfortunately, I thought the spell cast on Boleyn's Blaze could detect the difference between friendly and hostile monsters, but apparently not." Jacob paced back and forth next to Edward.

The three young vamps were pacing on the outskirts of the clearing, eyeing the pack. It was evident that they were most eager to fight.

Embry, Quil and Leah matched them pace for pace, and pretty soon the six were taunting each other. A vamp headfaked, and Quil leaped sideways in response. They tangled for a moment, hissing and growling, before Ramona and Jacob could break them up.

Quil had a cut on his back, which was nothing for a wolf. It'd heal within the hour. But his pride was wounded.

"I'm going to remove the spell from the ring, "Edward said. "It's simply causing havoc, not protecting Bella as it was supposed to. But I do appreciate your visit, Ramona."

He kissed her hand and bowed to the youngsters.

Jake tilted his head, indicating that his pack should retreat.

They ran back to the club, phasing just before they reached the shed.

Bella exhaled a huge sigh of relief upon seeing Jake walking toward her, adjusting his wolf lobo and shooting her an adorable grin.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

Jake flashed a grin and pecked Bella on the cheek.

"How is everyone?," Bella asked hastily.

"Everyone's fine," he reassured her. "Quil got cut, but he'll heal fast. And Paul's disappointed that we didn't actually fight."

Bella smirked. "Yeah, he's got a little rage thing going on there."

Jake chuckled, and said, "You know Bells, I gotta hand it to you. You've really livened things up since you moved out here."

"God, I'm such trouble. Maybe I should just head to some other part of the country where I'm not starting civil, er, monster, wars," she said, frowning. "Nobody is worth what I've put you through." She gnawed her thumbnail.

Beat.

"You know, I think that's a good idea, Bells. Somewhere sunny where the vamps won't be, because they seem to take a liking to you. Maybe back to Florida."

Bella did a double take. Jake didn't want her to stay?

He gave her a serious look. "Kidding! I'm kidding, Bells! Geez, you're so gullible." He flashed his pearly whites.

She went to fake-slap his cheek, and he caught her hand, licking her palm softly, then the back of her hand. He kissed it, raised his chocolate eyes to meet hers.

_There's that look_, Bella thought. _The one that always gets me. _

And sure enough, he pulled her head to his with both hands, kissing her fully. Once more, deeper, and a third even more passionate.

"Don't you ever leave me, kid, and that's an order," Jake said. She smiled. "Yes, sarge." They kissed again softly.

"Ahem." *cough*

It was Edward, who had had a few words with Ramona before emerging from the woods.

He looked vageuly nauseous. "Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to have a few words with Bella, if you don't mind Jacob."

Jake looked peeved, but his calm side prevailed. "Alright. I'll meet you in the club house, Bells." He kissed her once more, letting his mouth linger on hers. He winked at Edward.

Bella jutted her chin at Edward, slipped off Boleyn's Blaze and placed it squarely in his palm. It darkened immediately.

"I know you meant this to help protect me, but it's caused nothing but trouble, Edward," Bella said. "You… you have to let me go."

He kicked the moss underfoot, avoiding her eyes.

"Yes. You're right. I never should have sent you the ring. It's just… I feel like I was born to take care of you, and if I can't be with you, then this seemed like a good idea. But clearly I was wrong."

"It is ridiculous to think that this ring, amazing as it is, nearly started a war," Bella said.

"Actually—it did start a war, back in the 18th century," Edward said.

Bella quirked her mouth. "Of course it did. Nothing with you is simple. I knew that." She looked toward the club house and spotted Jake peering her way. He was talking to Kate, rocking back and forth on his heels, and he pointed at Edward and mimed taking pictures.

"I think they need you for photos," Bella said to Edward.

Edward spun his back to the club, moving Bella in front of him so Jacob couldn't see her.

"I still think you're in some danger when you're with the wolf pack, Bella." He sighed. "I beg of you to rethink things. Rethink your choice."

She bit her lip and pushed her hair off her eyes.

He took her hands, the cold of his skin shocking her slightly. She was used to Jake, her own personal space heater since that night in the sleeping bag.

The sleeping bag. She recalled how toasty and deliriously wonderful she felt that night, close to hypothermia, when Jake had heated her and brought her back to life. Again.

She needed to go to him. "Edward, I've chosen Jacob. I know the risks, which I think are actually less than you think. Besides, if I'd chosen you, there are far greater risks with your family around than with the pack. Jasper salivates every time he saw me. I feel like a big sirloin."

She turned toward the house and began walking. "C'mon. I have to go."

She was 10 steps ahead when she realized Edward wasn't following. She turned to look and saw him floating, receding away from her slowly.

"Tell them goodbye for me, Bella. I should never have agreed to be an usher, although the off-chance that I'd see you at the wedding was enough of a draw. Goodbye, my love. See you on the other side."

He sped away quickly, leaving a trail of vapor.

It made her sad, the thought of what love they'd shared, which had dissolved into air like that vapor. And once again, she had to lie and cover for him as he ditched his responsibilities.

But as she walked toward Jake, beaming and laughing on the porch as he waved at her, she felt ridiculoulsly content.

Kate grabbed her arm. "Where's Ed, Bella?" Both Bella and Jake raised a brow at the mention of Ed. "Oh, he wasn't feeling well. He's sorry he had to leave abruptly."

"Dear me," Kate said. "There go the complete wedding pictures. Well let's do you and Jacob instead."

They stood before the camera, Jake's arms wrapped around Bella, and Kate thought she'd never seen such happiness captured by a camera. Perhaps not even her own, just a few minutes prior.

But one thing Edward had said gnawed at Bella. "See you on the other side." She pushed it out of her mind to ponder later, and pulled Jake's big hand to her heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

Bella and Jake were seated at a table with some relatives of Kate's new husband. Older, quiet relatives. After the requisite "name, what do you do, where do you live" business was over, there wasn't much conversation going on.

They ate their salmon and potatoes quietly, fielding the occasional table drop-by by a friend or relative of Jake's.

Charlie stopped by with Billy to check in on the couple. He seemed to be having a good time, and since he was one of the few cops in Forks, he was treated with respect, and everyone knew him.

Instead of cake, the matrimonial couple had chosen a tower of cupcakes and chocolates.

Bella chose a red velvet cupcake; Jake a chocolate/chocolate one—make that three.

As they licked the crumbs from their fingers, the first dance was taking place.

"C'mon everybody, join the couple on the floor!," shouted the band leader.

Bella raised an eyebrow at Jake, in what she hoped would be a bewitching expression. He just raised an eyebrow back.

"What?," he asked.

"Ask me to dance, Black," Bella muttered.

He gave her a look of _seriously?_

He then sighed and stood. "My darling Bella Swan, may I have this dance?"

She smiled and did the fairy princess clasping of hands and shrugging of shoulders thing.

"Feelings?" Jake asked. They'd begun to play the classic ballad slowly. He snarfed.

But then he embraced her and pulled her head to his chest. He began humming along with the song. The vibration buzzed against her cheek.

He spread his big hands over her back, covering it. Their warmth radiated into her skin, her spine. It was like a lifeforce.

In turn, she slipped her hands into his jacket and around his back, plunging her small hands into his waistband.

The were barely rocking, the way Jake liked to dance (when he did, which was almost never). The warmth, the romantic air, the calories, the champagne, were all conspiring to create some hypnotic effect on Bella.

Jake gently rubbed his cheek against her head, and his breath tickled her ear.

She lifted her face to look at Jake. His eyes were filled with kindness and a love that simply overwhelmed Bella.

The bond between them was so strong that neither felt the need to verbalize it. It just was.

Jake tipped her chin up so their mouths could meet. He barely kissed her at first, just brushing her lips with his.

She pushed up on her toes, chasing his mouth with hers. They kissed softly, but with an intensity that neither had ever experienced before.

It was only a moment, but it felt like it had lasted an eternity. And yet it was not nearly long enough. It never was.

Jake sniffed quietly. He was overcome with love, and now that he had it, he couldn't quite believe it.

He pulled her in as tight as he could, and pressed his hips to her, his hot body burning against her.

Even when the music sped up, they remained on the dance floor in their glacial embrace, hoping it would never end.

Bella's eye caught the clock on the wall. "We can spend some time alone tomorrow, Jake," Bells whispered. "I have to take Charlie home soon."

Jake walked Bella and Charlie to her truck, and helped her in. He leaned his folded forearms on her windowsill, and drew one more kiss from her before Charlie pulled away.

In bed after a long day, her mind wandered to Jake, as it often did. _Tomorrow, Jake… _

She was drifting off to sleep, at the edge of consciousness, when a black and white image formed in her mind's eye as clear as a bell.

Edward.

She felt as though he were real; she could even feel the chill from his aura. He began to speak…


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

"Bella, dear. Welcome," Edward said, slowly. "I'm so glad you've chosen to meet me here." He gestured toward the….wait, it wasn't ground, it was more like mist.

Bella frowned and shook her head. "Where am I? Where… are we?," she said haltingly. "This is like… fog. Mist."

Edward smiled slightly, drifting toward her. "We're in a dream," he said.

"So this isn't real," Bella replied, folding her arms.

"Oh, it's real," Edward said. "A thought, a dream—they're as real as anything else in the world. And this is even more real because it's by mutual consent that we've met in this dream."

He looked satisfied, even smugly so. "I willed it to be so, and then you also had to will it. And here we are."

She kicked her sneaker at the ether, which caused her to start spinning clockwise. Edward grabbed her and set her upright. Well, what should have been upright.

But his hands remained clenched around her thin arms. She looked at them, squeezing her tightly.

"Um, would you mind? You're kind of strangling my arms." She quirked her mouth.

"Oh, good gracious, I'm sorry Bella." He released his hands, smoothing her arms, and let one hand slide down her arm to lightly take her hand. She squeezed it and released it.

She thought hard, trying to rationalize the situation. It felt very real, despite the mist and the fact that she'd gone to sleep in her own bed, alone, just a little while ago.

"Here. Let me demonstrate the power of thought. Now, where in the world have you always wanted to go?," he asked, adding, "preferably not terribly sunny, if you would." Waving a hand over his sparkling skin.

"Right." She bit her lip. "How bout… the Amazon rain forest."

He nodded. "Good. Now form a mental picture of where exactly you want to be, and hold that picture in your mind steadily."

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, and chuffed. "Okay. Got it."

She thought Edward answered her, but all she heard was a muffled phrase and a loud roar.

"I said, Now open them!" Edward shouted over the din.

Bella looked around, her mouth agape. They were hovering over a towering waterfall that plunged into an abyss surrounded by tress with jade green leaves as big as cars.

"Omigod. Omigod!" she shrieked in delight. "It's like Pandora or something!"

She meant to jump for joy, but her Cons weren't connected to anything. "Whoa!" she shouted, looking down.

Edward held her hand firmly. "Don't worry, love, you're fine. In the dreamscape, you don't really need to be concerned with gravity so much. Kinda cool, actually."

She gazed around in wonder, taking in details of the scenery—the gem colored birds flying by or perched on trees, the cool mist that kicked up from the waterfall, the amazing variety of plants, with ruffly fronds or long bladelike leaves.

He led her away from the noisy waterfall by merely nodding his head and leading her by the hand. It was like they were on invisible Segways. Only they weren't.

They hovered by a grove overlooking a crystal clear eddy pool where a jaguar lapped water.

She froze. "It's alright, he can't see us," Edward reassured her. Her mouth formed a big O.

"Okay. I'll admit, this is totally cool. But you have to tell me – why am I here? I mean, with you?," she asked. "We've been through this already… I've picked Jake."

Edward winced. "Yes, I know, I know," he said hastily. "You needn't remind me at every turn."

"But your being here proves that you continue to have feelings for me. Otherwise you simply would not have met me here in the dreamscape."

She knew he had a point. She loved Jacob, without question, but Edward had struck a chord in her heart that was strong and true, and still resonated every now and then.

Then she recalled Edward's parting words at the wedding. "See you on the other side…" He had planted the seed in her brain so he could induce her to meet in the dreamscape.

But just then, Jacob faded into view in the distance. "Jake!," she shouted, waving vigorously. "Over here!"

Jake turned toward her, smiling softly, but then receded, fading away into obscurity.

"Jake…" she trailed off.

"Damn him," Edward muttered under his breath.

"What was that?," Bella asked.

"Well all supernaturals have the ability to do this, basically climb into their dreams, but it takes some practice, and the knowledge of how to access them. Honestly, I was hoping Jake would be inexperienced enough so he couldn't do it yet, even though he needs practice."

"You mean you were trying to keep me to yourself," Bella said.

Edward sighed. "I confess it. Having you in my dreams is better than not having you at all."

She faced him squarely and looked into his topaz eyes.

"Still think I'm 'the one,'" she said, adding air quotes.

"Not think. Know." He turned away.

Bella felt her heart wince a little at that. She had loved Edward, had thought he might be "the one" as well, but then her heart had pulled her to Jacob.

"Can we leave the dreamscape? I'm getting a bit damp here," she said to Edward.

"You control your own free will, dear."

So it was true… she had willed herself to join Edward here tonight. But then she pictured Jake, imagined his warmth next to her, and suddenly that was the only thing she wanted.

Next thing she knew, it was sunrise and time to pull herself from her warm bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

Jake was bent over the hood of his Rabbit when Bella walked into his garage. The car looked so small compared to Jake, who continued to grow.

She slid her hands around his waist, hugging her front to him, pressing her cheek against his spine.

"Quil, cut it out, can't that wait til later?," he said, giggling.

"If you didn't want me, you woulda run away cause you can read my mind, right Jake?," Bella said in a mock gruff voice.

Jake wiped his hands on a rag. He turned around in Bella's arms to face her.

She drew in a sharp breath. He was wearing an old white shirt, unbuttoned.

There was something about white that set off his gorgeous tawny coloring and his shock of black hair.

Then he smiled, and his bright white teeth made for a dazzling picture.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking alright," he said, dropping his chin to kiss her softly, then more strongly.

"God I've missed you, even though it's only been a day, Swan," he said into her hair, hugging her tight.

"I had a nice time at the wedding, after the near civil war was averted," she sighed. "Sorry 'bout that, again."

"Geez, don't apologize Bella. Even though I can't stand his guts, I understand what Edward was trying to do. If I were him, I'd do whatever I could to protect you."

She grimaced. "Ugh, don't say that. I would never want you risking the pack's safety for me."

"Uh, too late for that, Bells," Jake interjected.

"Well, again, anyway," she added.

She fiddled with a button on his shirt. His bare chest was distracting her, but maybe that was good. She smushed her fist against his abs.

"Do you dream, Jake?"

"Sometimes. But I forget my dreams pretty fast. I wake up with some pictures in my head, and then they fade by the end of the day. Almost always, anyway."

She nodded. "Did you dream last night?"

"Nothing really clear comes to mind…" He thought for a minute. "Wait. I'm getting a faint image… but I feel like it's just a leftover memory from the wedding. You're there. Obviously, I'm there. And… crap, Eddie's there too. With you."

She frowned, nodding. "The dreamscape. Apparently willing supernaturals are able to kind of direct their own dreams. Do you recall where you saw me?"

Jake concentrated hard. _He's so adorable when he furrows his brow when he's thinking_, thought Bella.

"Hmm, I'm thinking green, some water… foggy," Jake said.

"Amazon rain forest," Bella said. "You joined my dream. I guess I wanted you to be there, even though it was Edward who came with me."

"What? What do you mean, 'came with you,'" Jake snarled.

"Well, he's been visiting the dreamscape for a long, long time, so he's really good at it," Bella said. "It can happen just on the subconscious level, but then if you know how, you can will it to happen. He had suggested it to me, and I guess, being the predictable patsy I am, I took the bait."

"Great, now I have to worry about you two hooking up in the ether now, too! Or the frikkin' rain forest!" Jake exclaimed.

"No, no, Jake…," she said softly. "Look at me." She placed her palms on his cheeks, marvelling at how warm they were, and just looked into his eyes.

"I willed you to join me, don't you see? That wasn't that easy. And you came, even if it was only for a minute. That means we have a powerful bond that transcends mortal limits."

"You know, sometimes I wish we couldn't transcend mortal limits," Jake said. "That we could just be normal people, without all these stupid powers and monsters and foes and stuff."

Sometimes Jake looked like a big kid, which was what he was, really. She forgot at times since he was so physically and emotionally mature.

She slid her hand under his shirt, lacing her fingers around his waist, and hugged her face to his hot chest.

"We can at least enjoy the best things about being mortal, anyway," she whispered, nuzzling his chest, inhaling his scent.

They shared a long, lingering kiss that Bella wished would never end.

_Now __**that **__is what I want to dream about_, she thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

Jake dropped the hood of the Rabbit, leaning on it gently with both hands to click the latch shut. He wiped his hands once more on the rag, his back muscles flexing as he moved.

Bella watched him intently, as she always did. She loved watching him work, he was always so focused on the task at hand.

And he was beautiful.

Especially shirtless.

He turned to her. "Omelet?," he asked, grinning at her. He rubbed his stomach, hidden behind his unreal abs. "I am starving!," he added.

She grinned. "You're always starving, Black. And yeah, I am too. Just watching you work makes me hungry." He took her hand and led her to the house.

Billy was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Hello, Bella," he said. "Helping Jake on the Rabbit? Or should I say, the money pit?"

"Hey, Dad, watch it," Jake said defensively. "That there's a great car, especially considering it's got 110,000 miles on it. It'll run forever as long as I can find parts for it."

"Yeah, well pretty soon you'll have to machine your own, it's so old. But not as old as Bella's truck." He winked at Bella, who raised an eyebrow at him.

Jake laughed, since it had been Billy's truck. "Now wait a minute, I fixed up her truck too, and I can say the same thing about it," Jake said. "Solid as a rock, other than needing a new exhaust in a few thousand miles, and a new door hinge." He nodded at Bells. "Right?"

"Oh, absolutely. It's like a dream truck, perfect in every way. Other than that dent that I got in the school parking lot. But Edward pulled that out right away…" she trailed off.

_That was not cool, Swan, _she thought to herself. She usually didn't make references to Edward's powers, but she was so relaxed and happy that she'd forgotten.

And anyway, Billy knew everything about the whole Cullen deal. Even though his generation had skipped the whole shifting thing, he had watched Jake go through it.

It had been just about as hard for him as it had been for Jake… seeing him confused, going through huge changes physically and mentally in a short period of time, protecting Jake from revealing his secret to the outside world, and vice versa.

Now that Jake had sort of plateaud, he could relax more. But he was still prickly when it came to the Cullens. And he didn't know his – er, her – truck had been damaged. That hurt.

"What happened to old Bessie?," he asked gravely, using the nickname they called it sometimes.

Bella hesitated. "Um, it was raining, and a kid just lost control of his car when he was parking, and tapped Bessie. Just a tiny dent in the fender."

She didn't menton that Edward had literally thrown himself in harm's way to stop the SUV from slamming into Bella, too. That he'd saved her life.

Jake, who was getting stuff out of the fridge to make omelets, froze for a second. He hated hearing about how Bella was in danger, and he hated even more being reminded that Edward had saved her life. That had been around the beginning of her relationship with Edward.

He cut some pats of butter and slid them into the pan heating on the stovetop, then cracked several eggs and beat them energetically in a bowl.

Bella could feel his anger radiate from his back, still shirtless.

"Edward should've just left the dent and let me fix it," Jake said flatly.

"And it was a big risk, showing his power like that, with all those kids around." He shook his head, muttering under his breath.

"But no one was right there next to us," Bella interjected. "He was just trying to protect me by pretending that nothing had happened to the truck."

"By god, that truck went 40 years without a scratch, and the first week Bella has it, it gets hit?" Billy sighed.

"That's the famous Bella Swan luck for you," Bella whispered darkly. They both heard her though.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't mean anything by that," Billy added hastily. "It's just weird, is all. And Jake's real good with bodywork. See you kids in a bit." He wheeled out of the kitchen into the living room.

Jake folded the omelet in half and pressed down with a spatula before sliding it onto a plate.

Bella grinned. "Good with bodywork. Can't argue with that," she said, stroking his arm.

Jake blushed, cut the toast in half, and they sat down to eat. He grinned back. He couldn't stay mad at Bella for long, no matter what.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: These characters are not mine.**

"Want some water, Bells?," Jake asked, as Bella paused at the crest of the trail to look around.

"Yeah, I'm parched," she answered, taking a slug from the canteen.

It was a long weekend with beautiful weather, and they decided to go camping. It was the first time in awhile that Jacob had felt that Bella was safe enough.

She smiled at him. The last couple of years had been so fraught with drama that could never have imagined, it was stranger than fiction. Vampires? Werewolves? Supernatural powers? Crazy stuff.

But what was most important to her at that very moment was being with Jake, doing fun stuff together, just enjoying each other's company without the threat of a vamp/wolf rumble or Bella becoming some bloodsucker's dinner.

They looked out over the ridge to the next line of low mountains. It was breathtakingly beautiful with the sun dipping low in the sky.

They walked naother half hour before reaching a glady clearing not far from the river.

"Let's pitch the tent here," Jake said, pointing to the pine needle bed. "Perfect spot."

He set up the tent in a few minutes, even though he didn't really need (or want) it, but Bella would. The temperature would dip into the 40s that night.

Meanwhile, Bella had gathered kindling and some wood for a fire. There was actually a stone pit nearby, so clearly this was a favored camping spot.

They built a fire, and once it got going, speared some hot dogs on sticks and heated them over the flames.

"Wow, this tastes so good!" Bella exclaimed. "Maybe because I'm starving also from all that exercise."

Jacob grinned at her, and reached for another dog. Then he got out the marshmallows and speared one on each of two branches on a twig he found. They ate them at the same time, giggling and wiping marshmallow goo from each others' faces.

It was getting dark by then, so they settled back against a log, Bella nestled against Jake.

Pretty soon, they were both sleepy enough to crawl into the tent. For space purposes, Jake had only packed one sleeping bag, figuring he didn't need one. (Or, even better, he could share Bella's.)

"Hey Jake, could we try something tonight?," she asked a bit hesitantly, climbing into the fluffy down sack.

"You name it, Swan," he answered.

"The dreamscape… I want to meet there. Try to see our… our future kids again," she said quietly, her teeth chattering a little.

He didn't say anything for a minute. There'd been so much drama lately that he hadn't had time to think about that. And it struck him right in the heart.

"Our kids," he repeated slowly. "Omigod, yeah, of course. So tell me what to do."

She said to just concentrate on the image of the children, which they'd both seen in previous dreams, as he was falling asleep, and if they both did, they might meet on common dream ground.

"And, one more thing, Jake… can you be my heater? I'm kind of cold," she said.

"Thought you'd never ask, Bells," he said, slipping off his shirt and jeans and sliding into the sleeping bag with her. She grinned.

It was so comfortable, and Bella was so tired from hiking all day, that she fell asleep quickly, head resting on Jake's bicep, her favorite pillow.

Soon, he was also dozing.

And then there they were, running through the forest with two beautiful children running between them - the girl who looked like Bella, and the boy who looked like Jacob.

They all joined hands and made a circle, singing and skipping happily.

Jake said to Bella, "This is the best dream ever."

"Huh? Dream? What are you talking about?," Bella whispered. She felt Jacob's hot body pressed against her back. She'd woken up, but it had seemed so real that she was momentarily confused.

Then something dawned on her. What if the dream never came true? That their vision of the children was simply that – a dream?

That vision was the one that sealed the deal for her when she chose Jacob.

And then another thought came to her – she would make it so. She and Jacob would make those beautiful children, whether it was sooner or later.

"Bells?," Jake said softly. "What's going through your head?"

She twisted around in the sleeping bag with some effort so she faced him.

"You and I need to get busy, Black," she said, smiling coyly. "We gotta make that dream real."

She pressed up against him, delighting in his heat, and kissed him sweetly.

"You're the boss, Bells," Jake sighed. "I'm putty in your hands."

He kissed her fervently. "And we've got all night. In fact, we've got our whole lives."

AN: With Eclipse coming out next week, this feels like a good time to end this story – at least for the time being! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you all are great!


End file.
